Pretenders
by Green Priestess
Summary: AU. Due to Kuroko being a girl, she never knew or met the GoM and she's in a different school. And Kise met her at Streetball. It seems they're still destined to be a teacher-student in Basketball no matter how different life is. Then Kise asks for a very unusual favor. Fem!Kuroko Skilled-but-weak!Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

Meeting

She's a young girl from an all-girls' private school that teaches high-level education, manners, morals and discipline, independence and how to be proper ladies. Its run by a feminist alumni that comprised its school board and all employees are female thus many families send their daughters here and has some wealthy sponsors, and many girls from rich families come here too. This school has a history of forty years, and both a dorm and commute school. Their school uniform is a dress shirt with a ribbon or necktie the school doesn't care which as long as its school-issued ones, a double-breasted blazer, a black miniskirt with a white layered silk petticoat, thigh high long tights and a pair of inch-heeled ankle boots.

Being an all-girls' school, no distractions(boys and all the drama that came with co-eds) were there. Only studies and their clubs. The only things they were allowed to bring, are their school things. Cell phones must be turned silent inside school premises during class hours. Objects not related to school are confiscated unless its in the student dorms. Jewelry is not allowed as the school doesn't wish to be liable for stolen objects. They were allowed to wear make-up but they were all taught how to properly wear make-up, and use beauty products. They were all taught to be a Yamato Nadeshiko.

A wildflower.

But for ideal Japanese Females, a wildflower is to be beautiful but strong and capable.

The girls who come out of this school are strong, independent, responsible, sensible and intelligent. The school motto was 'True Beauty Comes From Wit And Ability'. Meaning, the school has a high level of education, and the school has clubs designed for girls to have as many options as possible and students who commute are encouraged to have two clubs. For those who live in dorms its compulsory as school is open until 7 pm and they are all obliged to change clubs every year to learn as much as possible. They can't stay in a club longer than a year. School is Monday to Friday unlike most schools who go for until Saturday.

Getting in Nadeshiko Shiritsu Joshi Gakuen is therefore, NOT easy. Girls who go to this school must have a GA of at least 88% overall. Lower than that is not accepted, no exceptions.

Such is the life of one Kuroko Tetsuna who graduated from elementary with a 90% average.

And living in a dorm instead of her own house that was just a block away to save up on bills until High School. But as she has the house keys, she comes once every two months to do house cleaning. Being raised in such a school, she learned many things.

Plenty of things.

Due to the two clubs compulsory rule for all students living in dorms, Tetsuna has been in school for two and a half years now. Thus she has had four clubs. Aerobics, Dance, Basketball and Cooking.

The reason she took it was because of her childhood friend whom she played together with, who had gone to Meiko and is playing for the Interschool Playoffs. But she wasn't strong enough as her body was weak, so she waited patiently and started slow. Aerobics and Dance got her into shape, raising her stamina up for the intensive training of Basketball, and cooling down by Cooking Club at night.

One day, while going out on the weekend...she wanted to go to Streetball as on weekends, the school facilities are closed save for the cafeteria that's only open for mealtimes.

But on that day, she met a blonde boy shooting by himself in the court.

He also looked...unhappy?

And his uniform is also from also an elite school, Teiko. A school whose sports clubs are elite, always winning. Their motto was 100 Battles, 100 Victories.

'Playing alone isn't fun isn't it?' she asked, startling the be-jabbers out of him.

'Waaah!' the blonde yelped the second she started speaking and turned to see a blue-haired girl with matching eyes, and very pale skin. She also looks frail but pretty tall too, with her hair styled in low, loose pigtails secured with hair tubes. Her face void of any expression. Even her voice has no emotion at all!

'Wanna play with me?' she asked. The blonde looked skeptical.

'Do you even know how to play?'

'I'm in the basketball club in my school too.' said Kuroko. 'I'm Kuroko Tetsuna. You?' the blonde looked nervous at this.

'Erm, just call me 'blondie' for now.' said the blonde nervously. 'I-I got a good reason for that, so please!' he pleaded.

'OK.' Kuroko shrugged in a 'what-can-I-do?' sort of way. 'Although I don't understand. Your uniform is from Teiko and your school is open on Saturdays, right?'

'Yeah...I'm from the Basketball Club too...but the thing is, I need a mentor.' said the blonde. 'I surpassed the training for 3rd and 2nd String Gyms but everyone at 1st String is too busy to teach me how to play and the Captain, Akashi told me to find a mentor but I can't find anyone.' he pouted. 'Its a big competition for who gets to play, you know? Everyone there is rivals with each other, too busy trying to outdo the other so yeah, why teach a future rival, right?' he sighed. Kuroko frowned. It a very small frown the blonde had to mentally squint to see it.

'That's not really nice.' she said disapprovingly. 'What about the senpais?'

'Just as busy.'

'Then should I teach you?' Kuroko offered. 'My school is only Monday-to-Friday unlike most schools in Japan so we're very free on weekends. We meet here every weekends after school for you and instead of going to club, come here or I go there perhaps?'

'Er...we go there.' said the blonde shakily. 'There's a fourth unused gym there, we can use that.'

'OK. But today we play here since whatever happened today probably got you all gloomy.' Kuroko suggested as she looked at their area. 'Let's start with what you already know.'

'Eto, I learned about the Rules and Drills, while putting up with stamina, endurance and muscular workouts...all I need now are skills.' said the blonde.

'Yosh, I'll teach you Ball Handling, Dribbling, Passing, Shooting, Rebounding, and Defense before you can think of Offense in that order. And each category has a long list of techniques and I'll be as strict as our club coach.' Kuroko smiled. Again, blondie had to squint hard.

'What school are you from?'

'Nadeshiko Shiritsu Joshi Gakuen.' said Kuroko. 'For dorm students like me we're obliged to have two clubs unlike commuter students who go home. Well, shall we start with Ball Handling?'

xxx

Kise Ryouta soon hated modeling given the trouble it brought him.

And to think he thought its both fun, money and free clothes as his sisters told him.

Since the start, girls liked him and flocked to him for his good looks.

It got worse since becoming a model.

Literally no privacy at all. Honestly. Money and free clothes seem to be poor compensation.

So he became a master of fake smiles because he has to please his fans too to sell well.

Inside, he HATED putting up with girls...

Then he meets Kuroko who doesn't even know him nor care who he is. On weekends, they would meet and train together in Teiko's Fourth Gym but during weekdays as her school lets out at 7 pm, he is to polish the individual skills she taught him before she could teach him Team Play.

When he finally told her his name...

She did not go fangirl on him like other girls.

She still treated him like a normal person and 'just her student'...that he appreciated that VERY MUCH and finally enjoyed a girl's company if that girl was Kuroko Tetsuna.

And he learned that not all girls are like his annoying fans.

The girls where Kurokocchi was from were nothing like the girls he puts up with.

He learned a lot about his only friend. Given the nature of her school, she would be the LAST person among his associates to be an annoying fangirl or to be a type of girl he hates. Kuroko is mature, kind, attentive and very considerate of his feelings, and understood him, thus she treated him normally as a normal person would. She is also very blunt and straight-forward, always keeping calm as it keeps her rational. Before Basketball Club in her Sophomore year, she took Aerobics and Dance to improve her stamina and physical ability as she is physically weak, and soon capable of taking in Basketball Club as it what tied her to her only childhood friend who had gone to Meiko and they still keep in touch by phone. Her friend Ogiwara Shigehiro was the one who got her started on Basketball.

But really, she always has this deadpan, emotionless way of talking with a blank expressionless face to match. If she ever smiles, it would be a very, very small one. Due to her lack of presence, she also has a tendency to peek-a-boo him even without meaning to.

One day...

'Kurokocchi!' Kise told her one day on sunday. 'I-I need a really huge favor from you!' he choked out.

'A favor?' Kuroko blinked as Kise warily looked around, before saying,

'Pretend to be my girlfriend!'


	2. The Girlfriend? Or Not Quite?

The Girlfriend? Or Not Quite?

'Kurokocchi! I-I need a really huge favor from you!' Kise choked out one Sunday.

'A favor?' Kuroko blinked as Kise warily looked around, before saying,

'Pretend to be my girlfriend!'

Kuroko was stunned by that so-called favor.

She stared, wide-eyed and SHOCKED.

'P-pardon?!' she gasped out.

That, was one request she never expected in her life. Period.

'I'll explain!' Kise stammered out before she could freak out. 'I got a stalker lately, especially during lunch break and on the way to club!' he choked out. 'And whoever that is, I know its a girl, is trying to catch me off-guard! I need your help to pose as my girlfriend for me to spread rumors in school that I'm already taken, I beg of you!' he pleaded desperately.

Kuroko twitched.

She found out Kise's a budding model since one time, she went into the bookstore for reading material, she saw her friend's face on Zunon Boy and other magazines, modeling men's wear for teens. Now she understood why he was so reluctant to tell her his name.

'I-I suppose...since we're in different schools anyway.' Kuroko shrugged. 'Its just a pretend right? But what if they ask you if ahem, we've kissed?' she pointed out as Kise blushed beet red.

'Eeeeee...'

'Prepare for such a scenario if we're to do this, baka.' Kuroko sighed, a bit pink herself. 'Just so you'd know you'd be taking my first kiss too if we play pretend!'

'I'm sooo sorryyy!' Kise wailed while glomping his only friend.

And so...

'How's your progress, Kise?' Akashi asked Kise as he met up with Kise whom he has been eyeing for quite some time now.

'Ah Akashicchi!' Kise greeted as his locker door is full of clearly selfie-taken photos of him and a blue-haired girl as a pair, and solo photos of the girl. 'I found a mentor in my girlfriend!' he proclaimed happily. 'We can only have weekend sessions since her school lets out at 7 pm on weekdays but free weekends.'

'Crikey, what kind of school lets out at 7 freaking pm?!' Aomine yelped, horrified at the idea of it. 'I'd never survive!'

'You wouldn't with your atrocious grades.' Midorima sneered.

'Well, she's a dorm student at Nadeshiko Shiritsu Josei and dorm students are obliged to have two clubs until graduation day which explains the 7 pm thing while its only optional for commuting students.' Kise explained. 'And they change clubs every year too since its encouraged for girls to know as many skills as possible before graduating middle school and high school. Its an elevator girls' only elite place. My cute sweet Tsunacchi~' Kise squealed dreamily while in lovey-dovey mode while holding the photo. Even the wallpaper of his phone's screen was them together! However, everyone could see that the girl wasn't clearly the expressive type given how she looks.

'Heee...so you got a girlfriend huh? Is she even teaching you seriously?' Nijimura asked him.

'Yeah, she teaches me individual techniques for now. Ten skills per day and she asks me to polish them during weekdays so when we meet, she'll teach me new things.' said Kise. 'Although I'll have to ask Midorimacchi for shooting lessons. She's good at everything else but shooting...she said she sucks at it so she leaves the shooting to her own teammates.'

'I see...we'd like to meet this mentor of yours and see how you two work just to give us a sense of security.' said Nijimura.

'We're using the fourth gym on weekends.' Kise quipped as he knew this. is it.

xxx

'Ara? We have guests today?' Kuroko blinked upon seeing other boys and one girl present, staring as if they were 'something strange'. She also wore a practical gym outfit and carrying a bag. They noted that she speaks very formally. Keigo. And her face is as expressionless as ever!

'Well yeah.' said Kise. 'They don't bite don't worry!' he reassured her quickly. 'Guys this is Kuroko Tetsunacchi, my girlfriend!' he jovially introduced her to the regulars and manager.

'...well whatever, let's start.' Kuroko smiled. 'Looks like I have to be double strict due to their presence today, Ryouta.' Kise became a basalt statue out of shock. 'Go warm-up. I already did just by walking here from school. Rebound Training today. Oh, since we have guests, I need a training buddy to pair up with you for today. Eto...start with that red-haired-one since you're almost the same height.' Kuroko mused, pointing at Akashi as everyone else went white cracked granite and Kise paling with fright...while said red-haired dude was smiling but he was twitching at the implication that he's so short and Kuroko was oblivious to the effects she caused. 'After him will be the tanned guy, green-boy and then the tallest one so you have training experience in rebounding with opponents of different heights.' she explained but she noted Kise's expression. 'Ryouta you look kind of constipated...you OK?'

'I-I-I'm fine, really! Ahahaha...' he forced a smile while inwardly, he's sweating buckets, thinking, "I'm gonna die!" he feared death by Captain. Really!

And so, today focused on Rebounding while Nijimura and Momoi watched the training going on. Kuroko also makes corrections when Kise makes mistakes in his form, speed and agility of his moves and reaction time and 'barks' at him to 'redo and repeat properly'.

'What do you think of his mentor senpai?' Momoi asked Nijimura.

'Little lady knows her stuff that's for sure.' said Nijimura. 'Kise found a good one.' he chuckled. 'Looks like we don't have to worry at all.'

xxx

Monday...

'Kise, been meaning to ask you since you took her home that day but your girlfriend is quite unusual.' Aomine commented.

'I know. No facial and vocal expression yeah?' Kise chuckled weakly. He expected this interrogation now.

'Surely Nadeshiko doesn't teach their girls to become like that?' Midorima frowned in concern.

'Ah iya...Tsunacchi finds it very difficult to express feelings normally like we do. Its something that goes way back.' Kise sighed. 'Her parents are normal though and her best childhood friend is very, very expressive. Heck, I'm just as expressive as he is but she's finding it real hard to express normally. But there are signs that she's happy or upset and you'll see if you look and listen hard enough. Its minuscule but its there.' he smiled.

'Sooo...' Aomine smirked. 'Had your first kiss yet?' Kise went stark red.

'No! Not yet! I'm still watching out for facial cues if its OK and that's a hard feat alone!' he wailed. Moreover they're both pretending! Pretending to be a couple!

'You suck!' Aomine clicked his tongue and Kise huffed.

'Try having her for a girlfriend and see if you can say I suck again!' he pouted before looking dreamy. 'But at least she's a real lady and a real maiden!'

'Visited her house?'

'No. She's a dorm kid since her folks work in Britain. And no, I don't visit her dorm because boys are not allowed in and security is nuts with CCTVs all over the place with no blind spots.' that implied he tried sneaking in as the others gave him mischievous looks. 'But we go out together on weekends...although right now she's my Basketball teacher so no dates for now I guess.' he said with a shrug. 'She'd rather get responsibilities done and over with so no worries later and she keeps an eye on my grades too.'

'That seems to be a good girlfriend if she keeps you on your toes.' Akashi said approvingly. 'You chose well. I was thinking you'd choose a girl in Teiko out of so many coming onto you.' Kise grimaced. Those girls?! Uggh!

'Hell no! I'd rather have Tsunacchi! She's a REAL girl!'

'...Er, what do you mean by that?'

'Yamato Nadeshiko! And she respects me as a normal guy and as a person and treats me like a normal guy!' Kise exclaimed. 'Moreover I have my space and she's considerate of my feelings and she always knows when something's wrong and she'd try to make me feel better!' he gushed out. 'I'm lucky to have her!' the other regulars exchanged looks. Given the guy's fanbase...yep, they feel for him.

xxx

'Really? He said that?' Momoi asked Aomine as they went home together after club.

'Yep. Sooo you got a job Satsuki. I'm really curious.' said Aomine. 'Stalk Kise and watch him and his fanbase...then on weekends, watch him and Kuroko. Make your own observations since no matches for now anyway. We want details!'

'Oh alright...besides, its cool to see a girl who also likes basketball! I thought its just me though I can't keep up with you big brutes!' Momoi laughed. 'Too bad she's only out on weekends though...her school must be super strict on weekdays. Makes me wonder about that school.' she mused thoughtfully. 'I'll start tomorrow~!'

And so, Momoi began her job of observing Kise.

The guy is always swarmed with his fanbase and she observed his reactions.

At first his body language stiffens...

Then he would force smiles and force himself to be chummy until he finds a way to vamoose. She had to track him down and that, was difficult. He would be in random places whenever he runs...for five days during lunch break. Once she finds him, she hides and she could hear him mutter his utter displeasure and annoyance and 'why can't these girls learn from her'.

Then one day, on a friday of all things...

He slipped.

He had a phone call with Kuroko and she turned on her voice recorder while silencing her phone.

'Tsunacchi...how about we go public? Eh? You mean after I master the stuff you taught me? Sure! But you're a bit iffy about us going public huh? I guess...but its getting unbearable...I was hoping that by going public in our play pretend, they'd leave me alone.' Kise said mopingly as Momoi had to muffle her own gasping. Play pretend...? 'How bad? Even the library's not safe anymore! And I'm getting really tired of them...you're the only girl I _can_ stand! Until I met you, _I hated girls_!' he choked out to Momoi's surprise at how he sounded. He really hated the female gender despite his smiles and cheery attitude. 'I thought they're all the same until I met you.' came the weary, disgusted admission. 'You're everything I could want as a friend and girlfriend but now we're stuck playing pretend...yeah...un...I see...I guess we have to be patient a bit more...I mean, we're both not ready to kiss yet...ahaha...right right...after an unbearable week, I can cool my head down with you. Oh yeah, after sunday workout, how about we go out to my house and have you meet my family and my agency? Yes yes I know. Your school doesn't allow part-time jobs. But at least you should meet them for obvious reasons. Thanks! I'll treat you out for as much vanilla milkshakes as you want Tsunacchi! Uweee?! 7 extra large? Where the heck do you put all _that_ when you're so teenie-weenie?!' he laughed happily. 'Flat stomach!'

xxx

After club hours, Student Council Room...

Momoi played the voice recorder for the regulars and subs to hear. First, Momoi would speak of the date and 'stalking commence' but on some days, its 'I got nothing today. Phooey'. Then on Friday Date...came the big whammer.

'Playing pretend huh?' they all croaked out. Wide-eyed. So all that...was an act?!

'They're pretending to be a couple to get Kise's fanbase off his back once they make it public? What would happen if they did?' Midorima wondered aloud.

'Who knows...Kise is famous among our age range as he's a model.' Akashi frowned thoughtfully. 'And while they're both in different schools, she would be protected from Kise's more amorous fanbase. And given his words, what he said about her was real since she is the only girl he's happy with. The only thing fake is their so-called relationship. What are your observations between Kise and the other girls?' he asked Momoi.

'You know I had to squint real hard before feeling sorry for Kise-kun.' Momoi sighed. 'Those girls never let him have any freedom and privacy or time for himself. They corner him while squealing so loudly I'm surprised he's not deaf yet and doing whatever to get his attention. When I looked hard enough, he wasn't really smiling...he was forcing himself to smile and put up with them. Then he would make an excuse to get away. Its hard tracking him down but when I do, I see the real Kise-kun who hated who and what he is and he confides in Kuroko-san. Maybe I should talk to her after their weekend time together to make sense of this record.'

'That sounds to be a good idea.' Midorima agreed. 'And also, who can do a background check...?'

'I can.' said Akashi. 'I have the ability to.' his eyes glinted.

Three days later...in his bedroom, Akashi got all he wanted about Kuroko Tetsuna from a Detective he hired. Results he soon showed to everyone the next day.

Her elementary life had teachers remarking she has a very weak presence that she startles people even if she didn't mean to. She also has a weak body to match that even a very easy P.E activity would make her collapse into exhaustion, or throw up but she forces herself to do P.E anyway for the sake of grades, as her parents hoped she could get into Nadeshiko so they could feel assured about her safety while in Britain for work. She would often train hard and while its an incredibly slow progress, her times of collapse or vomiting were getting less and less though that took months and years. By the time she was in Grade 5, she started Basketball with a friend...although due to her physical constitution, she would collapse and vomit worse due to Basketball's Physical Activity Demand.

Naturally, she's stubborn towards her friend and the nurse because she didn't want to be weak all her life and cause trouble and worry for people for the rest of her years. Her struggle to have a stronger body made her endure countless times of collapsing and vomiting Akashi was sure she has the world record by now. By Grade 6, she is still weak, but at least, no longer collapsing and puking. At freshman middle school, she took on Aerobics and Dance. At the first semester, the two in question are low-intensity workouts. But come second and third semesters it got intense...however, school records showed she only pukes two or three times in a month but at the end of her first year, she no longer collapses and vomits, she was so happy after a childhood of misery according to the nurse that she saw the normally expressionless girl smile for once, but the girl had no idea how she smiled as _she forgot how to afterward_. Akashi was like, what the hell? How could anyone forget how to smile that fast was beyond him. She was able to join the Basketball Club while choosing Cooking as her second club.

School performance wise, she does real well. In elementary, while its easy for her to meet Nadeshiko's standards, P.E made it difficult. At Nadeshiko given that school's elite status, her grades rose even higher and constantly in the 90s marks with her best subject being Japanese Language, Social Studies and English being flat 100. Math and Science followed around 96 and 98 respectively. Music is also 96 but Art and P.E seems to be her lowest grades...92 and 90. While other subjects are normal, Math was what was needed in life instead of the weird formulas, their Math was the typical Addition, Substraction, Multiplication, Division, Fractions, Graphing, Measurement, Statistics, Physics and...subjects that would be covered in College Courses such as Accounting and Economics and wherever else Math was truly needed in. None of the useless mumbo-jumbo he and any other school is tackling. Seriously, why do they need algebra and trigonometry in life again? He also had Nadeshiko's curriculum mapped out and the ladies were learning what's important in life instead of topics any middle schooler learns he was sure that for half of it, they would never need in life till they got old.

Akashi had to give this girl credit for defying her fate. She was born weak, but struggled to have a semblance of physical normalcy everyone else enjoyed. While she could never physically be a fully-matured and trained athlete, she at least, worked hard enough to have a physically normal life...for a normal person. Her tenacity and stubbornness impressed him and she never gave up. This must be one of the many reasons Kise thought she's different. Then there's the medical profile that showed that her condition was 100% genuine. As for her personality, that's something they just can't get on paper so they all decided to place a hidden camera in the Fourth Gym.

Then his father got wind he hired an investigator...

'Oh that? I'm curious about a person one of my associates is associated with, that's all.' said Akashi. 'Given his growing misogynistic tendencies for reasons I can't blame him for, she was the only female he respected and we wondered why. I also had Nadeshiko's Curriculum investigated...and this person has gained my utmost respect.'

'Let me see. It must be truly interesting if even you had to go this far but I hope this person is worth the effort.'

'She is and we can rest easy in the club as a result.'


	3. Is it still Fake?

Is it still Fake?

Kise and Kuroko had done Step 2: Introducing her to his family and agency, and what they got planned for girls NOT to exploit Kise by pretending who they weren't as his fans stalking him in Teiko are getting TOO extreme bordering on creepy levels to the point he gets angry that meeting Kuroko in Streetball was his saving grace. She was the first decent girl he ever met outside his house and genuinely respects her and speaks highly of her at home and at work.

Anyone with a _brain_ among his family and associates could SEE that respect aside, there's something more and he just has yet to notice.

Step 3?

Dating.

Problem?

The fact that Kuroko still has trouble with facial expressions and expressing said expressions.

When he made her demonstrate in a bid to teach her, it both looked like a creepy version of said expressions. Does not help that her eyes remain expressionless and none of it reaches her eyes Kise could not sleep for days.

Due to the fact that Teiko has the best facilities and employees, Kise had talked to the school nurse about her and her situation.

But he did not mention her name.

'A girl incapable of expressing her feelings facially? What of her home life? Normally that's a defensive mechanism not to show any emotional and psychological damage...'

'Her home life's good. I got photo albums of her family in outings and stuff when I asked if its bad. Even family photos with relatives. All of them are quite expressive and she's the odd duck out.' said Kise, remembering the photo albums she showed him whenever she does General Cleaning. 'How on earth can somebody be born with the inability to express? By now I mastered sensing her feelings by listening carefully and having to squint! And it'll be christmas soon!' the nurse could picture that in her head and chuckled.

'Well, if not a bad home life, maybe its because she truly has no good reason to facially express herself and prefers to show it in her actions and words instead?' said the nurse thoughtfully.

'But still I want to see her smile for real for once.' Kise grumbled. 'How do I do it?' he asked her.

'Let's see, you're a model with connections to the media industry correct?'

'That's my oldest sister.'

'Good! You can ask her who'll ask her network for movies or certain TV Drama Episodes that can incite extreme emotion through influence! Laughter, Surprise, Fear, Anger, Sadness, tv shows that cause those.' the nurse piped up her suggestion. 'Try it out Kise-kun. There's no harm and who knows? It could work and maybe she'll smile or laugh for once. We just need a really good trigger to jumpstart it all.'

'TV Shows huh? I'll try it out!' Kise agreed. 'I'll definitely take photos!' he swore as he scampered out of her clinic.

'Boy he has it bad.' the nurse shook her head in bemusement.

Its known school-wide that he avoids girls when he could...it turns out he's serious with somebody!

Gossip for other teachers...

xxx

It took two weeks of research before Kise could ask his sister to get him good material in a bid to TEACH his 'girlfriend' facial expressions. And he got them.

'Tsunacchi, how about we go for a movie marathon tonight?' Kise asked her as they ended practice, and returning the equipment to the 3rd String Gym.

'Movie marathon?'

'Yeah!' Kise chirped. 'I got a really good line-up of Comedy movies tonight, it'll be really good!'

'...I guess since there's nothing serious about school for now anyway...but Midterms went by. How did you do?'

'Hehe~ you tutored me real good in Math and English I could pass 82 and 87 when I couldn't do that last time~!'

Kuroko's usual eyes softened.

'That's good to hear. Math and English is a hard subject to master afterall.' she praised. 'You're getting better than last time alright. If you finally start for real in the 1st String, you won't have much worries anymore.' she said.

'Eh? Nande?'

'You do know of School League Rules, right? In Preliminary Finals, only students with good grades are allowed to go.' Kuroko told him. 'Students with bad grades are held back from playing until they have a passing grade. Its why I'm so hard on you on Math you know.' Kise gulped audibly at that.

'Eeeeee...' Kise trembled worriedly. 'So I have to maintain passing grades just to play officially?!'

'Yep. Same goes for High School before they can even think of Interhigh and the Winter Cup.'

Kise froze into an ice block.

'I'm not kidding you know...so training hard and studying hard is something you both have to do or your Captain will kill you.'

'Seriously?! Its only Basketball why'd do we need to have good grades to play too?! That's so messed up Tsunacchi!'

'Ask them, all I know is the rules not the reason behind them.'

'Geh...' Kise made a face. 'That sucks...' he followed after her into the gym, carrying his share of the load.

After putting away the equipment in the storage room, Kise walked out first, while holding Kuroko's hand, complete with interlaced fingers.

Kuroko's heart beat with a small blush on her face.

"His hands are softer than I thought it'd be." she thought. Then again, he's a model. He can't be a model without being physically good-looking and perfect, right? She thought that maybe just like Nadeshiko, he uses a lot of beauty products to maintain his looks. Male Basketball Players have rough hands since their training is rougher on them than on female training.

"Her hands are soft and baby-like to touch..." Kise thought with a blush. "And to think she's doing General Cleaning with all that stinky chemicals in the house! Shouldn't all that be more harmful than the norm?! But ooh, soft...and small too..."

From afar, Momoi appeared out of her hiding place with her phone in videocam mode, zoomed in and she saw the pair holding hands.

"Ooh...holding hands now eh?"

If only she could see their faces...she'd see that its slowly becoming more.

xxx

'Kise.' said Akashi as Kise came back with a slightly pink face after a shower.

'N-nanda Akashicchi?' Kise asked him.

'How's your training progressing?'

'Oh, its practical hands-on now and I'm playing against her using all she taught me although she can only last for two quarters before she collapses so I insisted on one quarter game only before a break then play again. Rinse and repeat since its horrible and scary when she collapses.' he said with a cringe. 'It ain't good.'

'And how long is this break?' Midorima frowned.

'An hour.'

'...explain.'

Midorima made Kise talk about Kuroko's health even though all of them already knew several months ahead.

But judging by how Kise talks...

He is genuinely worried about his partner.

'I see...' Akashi frowned. 'And she...?'

'We're being careful since if she gets too tired, she'll be unable to leave bed for the rest of the day. She warned me in advance and I talked to her coach too about it.'

'Tomorrow's sunday, so we'll watch you play One-on-Ones with her. You're better than her I hope?'

'Er...its the other way around actually...' said Kise sheepishly. 'She's scary strong. You'll understand tomorrow because even if I tell you now, I don't think you'd believe me. We start at 9.'

And so, the next day...several jaws dropped in amazement.

Kuroko's basketball ability is shocking to say the least as Kise IS having a hard time with her on the court while going all out.

She could possibly go toe-to-toe with them in fact...and its a score of 35-33 in the first quarter alone in their one-on-one game in Kuroko's favor before she looked unhealthily pale, her expression medically dangerously strange, making labored breaths and she was wobbling shakily. Kise saw these warning signs and ran towards her after making his own shot, not even caring if he scored or missed.

'Nyaaa hang in there!' Kise panicked as he caught her in his arms and carried her to the bench. 'D-do you need water? A bucket?'

'W-water but not the bucket...' she gasped out as Kise quickly handed her water.

'You're not gonna puke?' Kise stammered hopefully while wiping her face with a damp towel and practically took off her jacket, showing she wore a shirt under it.

'If I played full two quarters I would.' Kuroko snorted while taking calming breaths in a bid to ease herself in her symptoms, her hands shakily holding her bottle. He held her steady, even helping her lift her hands as she drank water.

'One hour then round 2, OK?'

'Un.' Kise then laid her down, with her head on his left thigh.

'...that has to suck...' Aomine grimaced, as they saw in the flesh how bad it is. She was limp on the bench. Weak. Very weak it was like one touch and she'd keel over. Murasakibara was utterly uncomfortable at seeing such weakness. Such vulnerability it _scared_ him. Akashi thought he was looking at a person who just died and it spooked him. 'Its always like this if she plays in full?'

'This is just the 1st Quarter Aominecchi...its usually worse if we went until after 2nd Quarter ends...she'd be in bed for a whole day.' Kise informed them glumly. 'So we're very careful.'

'Oh dear...if its like this, she should quit basketball y'know?' Momoi croaked out, freaking out and SCARED at what she was seeing. The way the bluenette looked was scaring her.

'She won't because Tsunacchi has a promise to keep.' Kise said softly. 'There's this friend she made a promise with so she'll never quit. She won't stop until she could play a whole game before collapsing.'

'That's crazy...!' Midorima sputtered out in utter aghast. 'Medically-ill people should never over-push themselves!' he exclaimed. 'Just how important is this person anyway?!'

'Dunno. She has yet to tell me that and she's lights out.'

'And you're her boyfriend.' Nijimura deadpanned. 'Shouldn't you be worried?' yeah right, he thought, they were playing pretend but even he could see that on Kise's side, its changing.

'I am!'

Later when she's awake, they resumed playing one-on-one again...and after that, Kuroko got an idea.

'Ryouta...since your friends are here, why not do a one-on-one with them for an experience in a full-quarter game for a change?' Kuroko wheezed out while this time, leaning feebly on Momoi. 'An all-out one-on-one game.'

'S-sure...so uh who's up first?'

'Murasakibara-kun...onegai ne?' Kuroko smiled weakly at her feebly-soft request at Murasakibara who reluctantly came forward. He can't bring himself to refuse a sick girl, he just can't.

Her kind of sick looked like DYING sick.

He decided he's scared of this girl and of seeing any sick people for that matter.

Sure he read her medical profile but seeing it in person did not do the files justice.

Kise played harder than before, and did his darndest.

Against Murasakibara whom he barely won against, lost against Midorima who led by five points, lost to Akashi by a twenty-point margin, and when it came to Aomine...

Kise changed.

His eyes changed and there were yellow sparks from his eyes that caused Kuroko to burst in tears...and for the first time, she smiled! 'Ryouta...you...!' she choked out as Kise played in the Zone, and Momoi looked at the sickly girl with her who was in tears of joy and pride...and Kise wound up defeating Aomine who was in shock that he lost.

'Kise-kun, look!' Momoi called out as Kise looked at her seeing her point at Kuroko to see her both crying and smiling. In his eyes it was a beautiful smile.

'Tsunacchi?!' Kise croaked out in utter disbelief and incredulity. 'W-what did I do?'

'You accessed the Zone...something only 1/10 male players and even half of that 1 for female players can hope or dream to reach. A basketball player capable of the Zone makes them one of the best players!' she told him while using her sleeves to wipe her tears.

'I heard of that too.' said Aomine, recognizing the term. 'But to think Kise...' the others all looked at Kise who was utterly clueless with what they were talking about.

'I-I don't know what you're talking about! Somebody fill this clueless guy in please?!' he whined.

Kise's ability with the Zone was that he could use all moves he's seen and copied, and he could augment the skills to be better than that of the player themselves.

Kise could see Kuroko was very happy and proud of him and finally smiled in the months he knew her.

He felt his heart beat faster and he glowed.

Apparently, this Zone thingy made her finally smile though he didn't really understand.

xxx

'That girl looked very happy and proud of Kise.' Midorima mused as they had all gone home after that game with the lying pair being the last to leave for a shower. 'She was crying.' he said as the two friends remembered Kuroko's expression back at the court.

'Aa. It seems we now have a powerful teammate in our arsenal...once that one is no longer needed.' said Akashi coolly. 'For skipping club and affecting club morale in return, not to mention the violence he gets involved into will surely affect our reputation and our club as a whole.' he stated with an expression that spooked Midorima. 'And Kise has more talent than we expected which is a bonus if he is capable of the Zone. The question is...what his trigger is before we can fully bank on it. It seems he has some soul-searching to do.'


	4. Feelings

Feelings

'Naa Tetsunacchi...what is the Zone?' Kise asked her as they walked home to his apartment together for their movie marathon.

'Ryouta...did you see a gate back when you played against Aomine-kun?' Kuroko asked him as Kise indeed, recalled that.

'Yeah...its a creepy place with a gate I just wanted _out_.' he shuddered. 'Then suddenly I began sinking and sinking!' he exclaimed. 'Then I came to and Aominecchi moved super-slow all of a sudden. I could do anything I wanted then!' he reveled gushingly. 'But slow-mo aside, I can only hear what's happening between me and Aominecchi though. I can't hear anything else while driven with the urge to win.'

'That's the Zone, Ryouta.' said Kuroko. 'The basic requirements for entering the Zone needs the player to have unwavering passion towards basketball. This requirement goes along with also having to meet the user's independent conditions, in most terms, desperation of winning or the thrive for competition. The second requirement needed to enter the zone is a high level of talent. Zone is something that can't be activated with a switch...it happens when you think of something that give you your most drive and passion. That's called the Trigger. But while you are fully aware of your trigger, you must not think of the Zone as wavering thoughts disrupt the flow of concentration as Zone is literally concentration unleashed.

'However, one cannot stay in the State of Zone for long...it consumes a great amount of stamina in exchange for augmented abilities in that state and stamina is your issue. However, the more you access the Zone, the further you sink into the water that represents both one's talent and concentration.' Kuroko continued. 'Once you reach 100% of your potential by sinking to the bottom, you will see another door...blocked by a Gate Keeper. The Gate Keeper is what keeps you from your 100% as you must know another trigger so he would step aside and let you pass, accessing your 100% of your potential. Of course these two triggers are unique to each Zone user.'

'You know a lot about this Zone thingy...' Kise mused thoughtfully. 'So I gotta find my trigger, right?'

'Yes but remember what I taught you!' Kuroko reminded him. 'Just knowing the trigger doesn't mean you can activate like an on-and-off switch, but it does help through motivation. 'You have a lot of soul-searching to do using the matches from this morning.'

'Hai~! But for now, movie marathon!'

While Kise got his girlfriend to BOTH cry and smile, he's still into the movie marathon to teach her expressions before they can date.

xxx

Aomine could not help but keep thinking at home.

The Zone.

The privileged for all basketball players and the only one who can access it are those with a high level of talent and passion.

He himself knew he has the requirements, but the Zone has yet to show itself to him.

Yet it showed itself to frigging Kise so does that mean he has no trigger yet?

He dove to find his own trigger because he too, wanted the Zone.

xxx

Murasakibara was thinking while munching on snacks at home.

His mind would not leave what transpired in the court. Kuro-chin's sickly body. Kise-chin's match with all of them and his defeat in his hands. Then he 'went Zone' and Mine-chin LOST.

He also saw Kuro-chin cry tears of joy because of the Zone and because Kise-chin did it.

He wondered...

If he too, activated Zone, would someone be so happy for him enough to cry for him like that?

He's jealous of Kise-chin now...

xxx

Midorima knew what the Zone is like any player would.

However, he refuses to rely on such things, preferring to go by his hard work and effort alone while remaining consciously-aware, thank you very much.

Being in the Zone makes it sound like you're possessed by your own talent of all things and he finds it super-creepy.

He thinks he must be the only one NOT to want it.

People who wished for the Zone will find him crazy but he didn't give a rat's ass.

Everyone is entitled to their own opinions after all.

xxx

Akashi was thinking as he had as many notes that he just wrote of what he knew about the Zone.

As much as he read it many, many times, he could not find his own trigger.

He may have the talent and skill, but he subconsciously knew he lacked two requirements.

This left him frustrated as winning is what's important. He cannot lose as that is the creed of his family which is why he needed its power.

He would have to ask Kuroko all she knew about Kise just to have more ideas before sighing.

Sometimes, it sucked being an Akashi. Why couldn't he have been born to a normal family?

xxx

Kise Residence...

'Ojamashimasu.' Kuroko greeted Kise's mother who was getting ready to go.

'Oh Kuroko-chan! You two are a tad early!' Mrs. Kise gasped out, surprised that the two teens are home TOO early. Didn't her son leave early this morning? And its now 2 pm!

'Well, something happened and practice was cut short.' Kise grinned. 'Tsunacchi and I are going movie marathon as planned!'

'Have fun then dears!' "And don't do anything too weird either." the older woman mentally added as she put on her shoes. 'Got to go, its my shift! and she ran off.

'...what's her job?' Kuroko asked him curiously.

'Oh, her job is being a Front Desk in XXXXX Hotel.' said Kise. 'She's going to switch with whoever's the poor soul on Graveyard Shift so said poor soul can _sleep_.'

'Now I know what NOT to do when I graduate college.' Kuroko sweatdropped as she followed him into the house. 'Let's see...what would you like for dinner Ryouta? Let's make some snacks before we have our marathon.'

'Finger foods!' Kise chimed Kuroko nodded as she looked at his family's pantry on what to do.

'Eto ne Ryouta, go buy bamboo skewers and breading...we don't have those for what I have in mind.' she said. 'One pack of 50 pieces should do it.' she told him. 'Your family's fridge has all I need.'

'OK. Be right back!' and Kise ran off for the errand while PRAYING he would not get mobbed... he went back in and took his dad's hat and very tacky shades and went out again.

When he got back, Kuroko is definitely surprised with his extra add-ons.

'...that's for fangirl deflection?'

'It works!' Kise beamed shamelessly as he gave her the skewers while putting the breading pack on the table, as he saw her cooking and boiling while still preparing more ingredients to skewer with and its certainly smelling good! 'Mmmm! What'cha making?'

'My special Hi-Protein Supreme Yakitori, good for building muscle.' Kuroko informed him. 'A healthy mix of fish, fried tofu, meat and eggs. Some vegetables and mushrooms too.' she said. 'Training aside, I eat good and I never ate any fast food in my life for building a healthier body.' she said as that's something Kise noted. That means no fast-food restaurants anytime soon. 'Nadeshiko believes in Japanese Cuisine and healthy cooking. It helps us ladies keep our shape too but we also study confectionery and baking. I'm also going to make Ebi Fry.'

'Heee...' that means Kise is looking forward to Valentine's Day.

'Nee, what movies are we going to watch? I missed a lot of things since I was too busy working on getting strong. Things kids watched and whatever kids do.' Kuroko piped up with suddenly, sparkling eyes despite her usual poker face.

'I got a lot of goodies! Even horror movies!'

Kuroko became as pale as a ghost.

Once she was done making varieties of her Hi-Protein Supreme Yakitori and soft-boiled eggs boiled enough to make congealed yolks, and tempura with a golden-yellow dip.

'And these are finger foods?!' Kise's jaws dropped at how she could make something simple _sparkle and look gorgeous_. 'Y-you're joking! They're way too classy?!'

'Yep. So what movie first?'

'Comedy!'

And so, movie marathon ensued indeed!

xxx

By the time the other Kises went home from their respective jobs, they found the TV still running, a platter of several skewers and a bowl of yellow sauce...

What sealed the deal was that the two pretenders were sleeping in the couch together, fast asleep with the only boy in the family hugging her.

'Awww isn't that cute?' the older sister Misato squealed in a very low voice.

'Looks like its not gonna be fake anytime soon.' said the younger sister Saemi. 'Bet you they'll start dating for real next year!'

'Looks like we have to give Ryouta the talk, don't you think girls?' said Mr. Kise wryly. 'Because anyone with a brain can see things are changing.'

'Heehee...make it as embarrassing as possible?'

'Of course! Its a parental privilege!'

The next morning on a monday, Kise found himself in his bedroom and Kuroko in an unfamiliar environment called the Guest Room and it wasn't her dorm in Nadeshiko.

'W-where am I?!' she gasped out as she saw her bag by the foot of her bed when she remembered that she fell asleep on Kise...

All heat went to her face.

And worse, today's a MONDAY!

SCHOOL DAY!

Not to mention she hasn't even phoned in sick and its 7:50!

Time to phone in now cuz its way too late now...! She can pretend she has her 'issues' again and stayed at a friend's house...yeah...

She went to the washroom to fix herself with.

She took a shower with her own shampoo and soap, and went downstairs to see...only Kise.

'Y-you won't go to school today?' Kuroko blinked owlishly.

'Nope, got a job today at ten!' Kise chirped. 'Tsunacchi what about you?'

'I have no choice but to skip today.' Kuroko said weakly. 'I woke up quite late and you know that.' she said with a blush. 'H-how did I end up in the guest room?' Kise looked just as pink.

'Apparently we both fell asleep on the couch and my sisters took photos...because...gulp...' he swallowed while looking awkward and nervous. 'Apparently I hugged you in our sleep!' he exclaimed as he blushed beet red big time now. 'My dad carried me to bed and my sisters took you to the guest room.'

"Hug...me...in our...sleep?" Kuroko pictured that now and her own face was red despite her default face.

Her heart beat again.

Her brain overloaded and Kise swore he saw her ears emit steam with a 'pweeeeet!' sound effect in his mind's eye.

Honestly he can't blame her, given her upbringing in her school.

'I-I didn't grope you or anything!'

'I know. Ryouta would never do that.' Kuroko's eyes softened. 'You're never the type to but its still embarrassing.'

'And how can you tell?!'

'You have innocently misogynistically-cynical eyes.' Kise face-faulted. 'The latter part came from you hating girls who weren't family until you met me after all. And the innocent part came from who you are as a person. We might be fake-dating but you're a good man. You might be a misogynist now but you would never do what a pervert will do.'

'Tsunacchi...'

'Sore ni, in Sex Ed Class, our teacher taught us how to tell apart a scary man from a good man.' she added. 'Ryouta doesn't have such filthy or scary eyes.'

'...'

She sure has a blunt way of saying what she thinks of him...

He guessed it came from years of being emotionally-suppressed and stunted. She's super straight-forward and blunt.

But that's what he liked best as he hated flattery and flowery words that concealed lies.

'Oh yeah, since you're also gonna skip, wanna watch me at work today?' Kise offered. 'The Coach knows of my job so he's letting me off.'

'Won't I be a bother?'

'Oh sitting just to watch me won't uh...y'know...I hope?'

'No.'

'Goodie! Come with me!'

And so, in Kise's Agency, in the Studio...

'Kyahahahaha! Kise-kun what's with that get-up?!' Kise came in a ridiculous-looking disguise and his colleagues cracked for it.

'Oh, its to keep fangirls away and have a sane trip here, he said.' said Kuroko as Kise took off his wacky outfit. 'It works and he's not late.'

'Well, whatever works works!' Kise chimed. 'Tsunacchi's my guest today!'

'Eh?! But what about her...?!' the agency is fully aware of her condition, thank you very much.

'Its OK, she'll just sit and watch, not exactly stress herself out.' Kise beamed and when they looked at Kuroko, she nodded.

Thus Kuroko saw Kise change his clothes, and pose for so many times in different backgrounds in many expressions. They also have deadlines to meet for many clients and Kise, due to his looks, sold well according to his manager. Although while Kise enjoyed the benefits such as a flexible schedule being a student, getting paid and getting stuff for free from clients that are THANKFULLY his size, he definitely hated his fanbase as what normal people enjoyed was stripped off him by girls, making him a teenage fangirl misogynist and the agency is fully aware of that, but Kise would respect girls who aren't fangirl-mentality.

He's a selective misogynist.

Soon...

'So Tsunacchi, what do you think?' Kise asked her as he came out of the showers, wearing his tacky outfit and guise.

'Ryouta reminds me of Viviyon* from the cartoon show Pokemon.' Kise face-faulted. 'Your wings or in this case clothes depend on your background in the studio.'

'Why on earth am I a Butterfly Pokemon?!' Kise sputtered in disbelief. Sure its cute but no guy would like to be compared to anything cute!

Nearby people laughed in amused hilarity.

* * *

A:N- Viviyon is the Japanese name of Vivillon from Pokemon if one hasn't watched Pokemon XY yet. The reference is due to Vivillon's wing pattern depends on the location and climate of the place its in when Spewpa evolves into Vivillon.


	5. Friend

Friend

On the way home from work...

Kise noted that Kuroko is eyeing a bunch of boys inside a restaurant with a wistful smile(veryX7 small smile) on her face.

'Tsunacchi? You know those guys?'

'Oh, just one of them. The one with food crumbs on his cheeks since he's always a careless messy eater.' said Kuroko. 'One of them is Ogiwara Shigehiro-kun, my only friend in Elementary and the one who introduced me to Basketball.' she said. 'We still keep in touch since he saw my worst health moments he mails me every now and then about my condition.' she explained. 'He introduced me to basketball in hopes that basketball's physical activity will help me get better. In a way, he's right but its a slow progress but I'm getting better.'

'But Tsunacchi, it took you years to last two quarters in a game.' Kise pointed out.

'I know but little is better than none. And I have a chance of living a normal life someday despite this body I was born with.' Kuroko smiled. 'It began there. I'm grateful that he cared, stayed with me and never gave up because even a small change is better than nothing. He changed my life when no doctor could with their empty promises to my family. He's in Meikou Middle School and I believe you might face him someday in court. He's an SF just like us too.'

'Heee...' Kise found himself jealous all of a sudden but hid it. This guy had such a profound effect on her he had no idea what to think and how to react. 'Shouldn't you say hello?'

'...I've been friends with a boy long enough to know that no female should butt in on guys-only time.' Kuroko told him wryly. 'There's a time for everything and a time when not to butt in and interfere. All of us deserve our space and Ryouta knows that best.'

'Hummm...tashika ni...' Kise agreed thoughtfully. He's the one DEPRIVED of his space a lot.

'Well, seeing him all happy and carefree as usual is enough.' Kuroko smiled. 'Its a sign he's doing well and in good hands with a good team.'

'What's a good team?'

'Look at them.' Kuroko instructed him as Kise did. He saw the guys joking around and laughing together. 'A sense of strong camaraderie, trust and bonds as a whole team...if you have both, you'll have great teamwork senses.' Kuroko told him as they continued walking again. 'The reason for the word team is that you have people to support you just as you support them to make up for each other's faults and do what the other can't do to make a great team play. By knowing what your teammates can do and trusting them as they trust you, you would know what to do together in a blink of an instinct that you can create a great gameplay people would talk about for a long time on what a great play you gave. There is a We, not an I in a team. Teiko may have forgotten that important piece due to the school's winner's mentality but other teams have not. And I hope that despite what Teiko is...you would not forget this final lesson from me and ingrain it in your memory.'

'So are you in a good team with your girls too?'

'...unfortunately, we became a team only when they saw me collapse horribly in Court after I went Zone on an opponent stronger than us.' Kise turned so fast his head would have snapped off his neck in shock.

'Y-you can do the Zone too?'

'Of course. Its how I know it and my Coach can do the Zone too. But my Zone Ability is different from yours.' Kuroko chuckled. 'Ryouta's Zone amplifies your Copycat abilities without the setbacks. My Zone Ability is that my Faking Abilities, Agility and Body Control are amplified. Its something you've seen in our games together.'

'Its hard to catch you when you fake...' and she's too damn fast he could barely comprehend her too!

'Its all on how good you can control your body and predicting your opponent's moves in an instant to pull off fakes. It also helps that I have a naturally low presence so its hard to catch me.'

Ain't that the truth.

So at Teikou, he bugged Coach Sanada to give him training so he could control his body better and train harder in agility.

The man tripled it.

Kise swallowed, wondering if he'd survive.

'So what's the reason?' Coach Sanada asked him because normally, the guys DREADED triples but this one _bugged him for some_. He wondered if he drank too much last night with Coach Matsuoka...and began _hallucinating_.

'I want to have the same level of Faking as Tsunacchi but she's too good and too fast.' Kise pouted. 'I tried only to have the worst muscle pains till next month!'

'That's because your body is not trained to pull that off, you reckless idiot! And girls by nature have softer, more flexible bodies so it's of no cost to them while we boys have to work to gain that kind of body.' Sanada explained his scolding while bopping him on the head. 'Get on with your triple menu at the Fourth Gym, its too crowded in here...and give me her number because I want a long chat regarding your progress.'

'Eh? Uhhh sure...'

xxx

Nadeshiko Girls' Basketball Team...

While under training under the Nurse's Watchful Eye, her phone beeped with an unknown number on the lcd. The only numbers she has were her team, the nurse, dorm manager, Ogiwara and Kise.

The unknown sparked her curiosity and received mail from someone calling himself 'Teiko Coach Sanada'. It was a mail asking her about Kise's progress and what she sees in him in training.

'About Ryouta neh? Ah, if only Teikou knew what a treasure they got...' Kuroko sighed as she sent a long mail before going back to her drills.

xxx

Sanada and Nijimura read at the long mail after a few minutes of waiting.

 _You don't know how much your school lucked out at having him. Despite his personality,_  
 _he may as well be the strongest man in your court if polished well physically enough,_  
 _and gave him as many triple stamina training as possible without killing him, if you_  
 _please. Oh, and improving his accuracy training, and both his arm, leg and core_  
 _muscles to maturity as much as you can on weekdays._

 _He can do pretty much anything and his limit is his own physical and muscular prowess_  
 _and his stamina. People may mistake his ability as a Copycat when its a bit different._  
 _What makes it different is that while he can 'copy' skills due to his natural inborn talent_  
 _in Visual Comprehension Skill and Incredible Memory in regards to any physical activity._  
 _Instead of copying exactly how they do it, he adds more power and skill, making it better_  
 _than the original thus it also causes psychological impact on the unfortunate original owner_  
 _of whatever ability Ryouta used. He stores all moves he's ever seen in his memory, making_  
 _him an incredibly creative player with bottomless talent thus he's able to achieve Zone.  
Make him watch enough matches and do observation if he's still not a regular to add to his stash.  
I just wish he has the same memory for academics. He has difficulty in Math and English._

 _Fix his flaws and you're good to go with your strongest man. Just keep him humble or I might_  
 _kill him AND you if you inflated his head. I'm keeping his feet on the ground so please add more.  
And do NOT tell anyone in Teiko lest it brews needless negative feelings in your players towards  
my pupil. Its not his fault he was born with such promise, they have no right to resent him. Bad  
enough six people know of his Zone, please don't add more and keep this to yourself._

'Well...wow.' Nijimura whistled. 'We got someone like THIS?' he marveled in disbelief.

'Lucked out indeed.' Sanada agreed. Now if only they knew how to handle the other boys!

xxx

Christmas came and went as its family time, and Kuroko is at her house, not in her dorm as her parents are at home for just one month.

Kise knew of her situation and pretty much left her to her very short family time since her parents work abroad 95% of the year. In England as the value of British Pounds is quite high and fetches a lot of money if converted to yen. Kuroko told him that her parents are both half foreign resulting in her also being half-foreign, and found Japanese Working Life to be too much work with little compensation. They waited for her to enter Nadeshiko before leaving her for greener pastures abroad so she's lonely most of the time unless they can talk by Skype despite Time Difference Inconvenience.

Then they realized that their plans haven't gotten any further but instead, they got closer together.

And to think New Year had gone by already.

But on this day, Kuroko saw another big, but a frustrated talent. But that's a story for another time though she did make an effort in subtly teaching him by tracking him down, and leaving instructions in his apartment. Its something Kise doesn't know, but it DOES freak out one Kagami Taiga who gets info about his own physical stats and how to improve himself and what his best basketball assets are. And 'we would know if you did the training.' yeah. Creepy.

That, and its his misfortune that he chose a weak school to enroll in, but he can use the school itself and the 'Go Home Club' routine to better train himself for high school...just that, he better choose a school he likes by looking at the Interhigh and Winter Cup Matches and also learn from watching them as Watching is also Training.

In fact, Kuroko and Kise often have 'dates' to watch Interhigh Tournaments, skipping off the Interhigh Prelims entirely, and watching the Winter Cup starting since last year.

That's if said matches did not clash with Interschool though. Both teens have their own Interschool to worry about.

Interschool Playoffs...

Nadeshiko Players dressed in form-fitting uniforms in crimson red and white designs with the kanji of Nadeshiko on the front chest area, and on the back is the school emblem, a flower and below it their number, and the girls wore maroon leg supporters and pure white shoes with purple accents. They came out in a school van around the same time as other schools...

Cue chaos when...

'Te~tsuna~!'

Kise, showing off to make their 'dating' public, called out as he ran over to glomp his 'girlfriend' causing many jaws to drop. 'You made it to the playoffs for the women's division?' he asked while nuzzling her head with his own cheek before letting go and making a perfect show of affectionate boyfriend.

'W-w-w-what was that?!' Sanada sputtered out incredulously, bug-eyed at the display.

'Er, we'll explain later Coach. Through phone mail, we can't talk about that here.' said Nijimura.

'Ahhh young love, but Kise-kun should know his priorities...' Coach Shirogane sighed.

'Of course I did, Ryouta.' Kuroko smiled. 'Know who you're talking to.' she said, playfully pinching both cheeks before kissing him chastely on the lips, causing several jaws to drop and Kise to blush. 'Soreto, you're a walking mass of muscles, you're heavy.'

'Ahaha sorry sorry~I hope we get the even number of matches so we can go home together...'

'Assuming I won't leave first with an ambulance.' Kuroko deadpanned before perking up. 'Let's meet up later?'

'Yeah! See you soon Tsunacchi!' Kise kissed her before he ran back to his team. 'We're definitely meeting up later!'

'K-Kuroko, is that guy who I think it is?!'

'Yup, my boyfriend.' Kuroko chuckled. 'He's a really sweet man.' she said fondly.

'No waaaay!'

'How did that happen?!'

'Long story...' said Kuroko mysteriously.

xxx

'Ooh, you guys are gettin' bold~' Aomine smirked mischievously as Kise was on the moon by the way he walked. 'Kissing in public eh?'

'She's mine duh, I have to make the claim~' Kise said impishly. 'Tsunacchi's beautiful and some pervert octopi might move in if I wasn't looking!'


	6. Forewarned is Forearmed

Forewarned is Forearmed

The Interschool that day was definitely interesting.

Word spread real fast on the Women's Basketball League that Kise Ryouta has a GIRLFRIEND, and said girlfriend is from the elite all-girls' school Nadeshiko AND Nadeshiko's Ace herself, and were openly affectionate in public, leading to many broken hearts and er...damaged morale as who could compete with a beautiful girl from an elite school AND its ace that Nadeshiko didn't even need Kuroko, their forbidden ace on the first day.

Since Kuroko and Kise prepared PROPERLY...they have civilian outfits good for going out.

'Eh? You didn't get to play today Tsunacchi? Nande? Aren't the best schools in the Nationals so you're needed?' Kise asked her as Kuroko went to the men's area to wait for Teiko to come out.

'Well, for some reason our opponents began playing too aggressively that they made a lot of mistakes and fouls so yes, I'm not needed today but that did get us to scratch our heads since we were pretty sure I'd be needed in the Interschool.' Kuroko mused thoughtfully. 'Maybe tomorrow?'

'Probably...but anyway, Karaoke!' Kise chirped. 'Playoff over for today and Coach let me off!' and the two went off.

'Now can you kids explain?' Sanada harrumphed at the starters and Momoi explained the lying pair's crafty plans, but it seemed that as time went by, fake slowly becomes real and anyone with a brain can see that except for themselves. The first real big sign since behavioral proof wasn't enough, was when Kuroko cried tears of joy and pride when Kise awakened to the Zone. 'Hummm...I see...I just hope it doesn't get them in trouble considering Kise-kun's rather popular.'

As the pair left, a lot of teens saw them chatting happily while holding hands...

This was not lost to one mother-hen best friend.

'Tetsuna!' Ogiwara called out as the pair paused to look to their left to see Meikou.

'Shige-kun, how's your end?' Kuroko greeted him.

'We're in the group stage now but still!' Ogiwara whined childishly. 'You!' he pointed at Kise, 'You better take care of Tetsuna or I'll unleash the wrath of mother hens on you(his team did a double-take) and if you did something inappropriate, you'll regret pissing off big brother here!' Kise sweatdropped.

'Er Shige-kun, you're only two months older than me...' Kuroko pointed out with an owlish blink.

'I'm still older!' Ogiwara pouted before pointing at Kise again. 'And its my job to do octopus screening so before you guys date for real, I want to test him after the Playoffs!'

Now this got Kise twitching.

"First I'm a butterfly and now an Octopus?!"

xxx

'Muuuu! I think I prefer to be called butterfly than an octopus Tsunacchi.' Kise pouted as they arrived at the Karaoke Bar. 'The octopus label are for perverts and I'm not even a pervert!'

'Well Shige thinks you are...but I suppose its his way of worrying since he probably still has nightmares of my collapse periods and wondering if you're good to me.'

'I am you know...'

'I know.' Kuroko smiled reassuringly. 'Ryouta is definitely not an octopus. But I think you'll have to persuade Shige you're not one.' she giggled. 'I suppose best friends and brother-figures have the right to grill you for a bit.'

'Awww come on~!' Kise whined, a bit creeped out that he'll get the eighth degree when they're just both acting! 'Mou forget that for now since a date is a date!'

'Hai hai.'

Their summer started with a Karaoke Day...while bulldozing through Interschool. But little did they know that watching DOES help...

Kuroko had watched the men's matches in a bid to help and support her friends...and found an interesting tidbit with her binoculars.

She picked up her phone and began writing mail.

xxx

 _Shige,_

 _Your next opponent is Kamata Nishi. They have a pair of twins_  
 _who specialize in getting in the right place, conveniently where_  
 _Referees can't see properly and purposefully fall or act like they_  
 _were struck to make you gain fouls. To do this, they somehow_  
 _blend in with the opponent and commit feints to pretend you_  
 _hit or charged or pushed them. They're crafty and know how to_  
 _use the referees' blind spots well to give you fouls, be careful!  
And do not be provoked or annoyed by this stunt too as yelling  
and getting mad gets you technicals. This team I'm watching  
got so many fouls for getting...justifiably angry and nobody can  
blame them. Other than that, the team is pretty average in skill  
and ahem, acting is their only real weapon. Avoid the twins while  
playing in your usual style and your team is AOK._

 _(Following this e-mail is information about Teiko)_

'Guys, you better see this.' Ogiwara frowned as his teammates gathered and he read aloud the mail Kuroko sent him.

'We know what to do.' said Mochida, grateful for the warning. 'We're not letting them win through foul play! They better think again if they think they can win against us this way!' he growled.

'Thanks to this forewarning, we can meet Teiko after getting past these guys. Let's go!'

xxx

And so, when the inevitable happened...Meikou marked the twins while playing as usual and won, looking smug, while Teiko played against Yano Kougyou.

Then the two schools of Teiko and Meikou met.

Ogiwara was grinning like a loon while eyeing Kise.

'Yo. We meet at the court, Kise.' Ogiwara grinned a tad too ferally.

'You know this guy?' Murasakibara asked the blonde who sighed.

'He wants to test me because he ain't approving until I win or he beats me. He's Tsunacchi's childhood friend.' Kise griped his explanation before shooting Ogiwara an annoyed look. 'Just so you know I don't appreciate being called an octopus!'

'Get my approval for dating rights first, idiot!'

The referee signalling the Tip-Off just twitched.

"If only you knew the truth." Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara and Aomine thought wryly with deadpan looks.

Tip-Off Began and Meikou found themselves to be an incredibly difficult opponent...scoring 97-95 by the end of the game. A real close call but due to Tetsuna's information, this game with Meikou restored Aomine's heartbreak over his friend's words and getting easy victories as other schools stopped trying as soon as they heard the name 'Teiko Middle School'.

He got happier.

xxx

 _Man, that was a close call Tetsuna! But we wouldn't make_  
 _that kind of scoring if you didn't help us out. Really, 97-95?!_  
 _That's a freaking miracle in itself! The guys are in good spirits_  
 _despite losing and uhhh I approve of Kise being your boyfriend._  
 _But to me he's still an octopus! Just call it my bullying rights._  
 _Haha._

 _That's good to hear Shige. But after this is nine months of no_  
 _games right? Have your team train triple hard because Teiko_  
 _surely will because this is the first time they barely won by a_  
 _hair like this and I can already see their coaches thinking with_  
 _frowns on their faces given Teiko's Winners-Win-All mentality.  
_  
 _They're way too used to winning by a big margin and that's_  
 _because any school facing them tend to give up on trying that_  
 _you guys are the only ones who put up a real fight so no doubt_  
 _they're marking you now. Even if it'll be hard, train triple and_  
 _improve your own individual skills so your teamwork as a team_  
 _will surely soar high._

 _Stamina, Reflexes, Reaction Time, your_ _Footwork, Speed and  
Agility...training hard in fast-paced games and improving your  
fundamental skills and passing abilities along __with the strength  
of your hands and wrists. __Improve in everything in these nine  
months and maybe for once, __another school will be Champion._

 _Teiko's getting arrogant and_ _I worry for my boyfriend and  
student. I hope he won't change for __the bad given Teiko's way  
of thinking and I'm keeping a close eye __on him. Moreover the  
school will get a bigger head once Akashi, Aomine, Midorima  
and Murasakibara bloomed too and further pressure them into  
winning as Ryouta already bloomed enough to access the Zone.  
_

 _If they bloomed to their talents, playing them will be surely  
harder. Aomine bloomed recently and this pressure will no doubt  
affect the other three and not in a good way. If that happens...  
next year expect a great change and not for the good as both  
adolescents, individuals and as players. I've been eyeing this  
school for Ryouta's sake and my fears are slowly coming true  
so I'm being Ryouta's conscience and keep reminding him of  
the good things about Basketball and playing as a team. _

_I also warned him of what's going on with his teammates and  
he knows full well I didn't want him to become like them if what  
I saw came to pass. But he admits its getting harder not to say  
a thing so I just have him vent at me so he doesn't say anything  
in club and compromise his social position._

 _Alright. Thanks! We'll meet again in next year's playoffs and I'm  
looking forward to playing him next time. I'll hear from you again  
to warn my guys._

xxx

'Man, your old friend's real strong Tsunacchi!' Kise told her as Kuroko is practically sporting a comical angel halo on her head. 'They're tough guys to beat! I guess I passed Ogiwara's errr dating rights test, right?'

'He told me as much by phone and he looks forward to playing you again next year, Ryouta.' Kuroko chuckled. 'He acknowledges you now.'

'Somehow that doesn't exactly make me feel better given how he looked at me after our game ended and its freaking me out.'

'Really?'

'Really! Its scary! If he's actually your brother for real he'll freak me out worse!'

Kuroko laughed.

What Teiko didn't know is that other than a Student-Coach, Kuroko is capable of analyzing players too just by looking. She aims to keep the team level-headed by intelligence gathering when she could to warn the other team as, as of now, she can only do intel gathering during actual matches itself.

But that's by until next year starting in May. And starting this summer, Kise and Kuroko no longer train in Teiko's Fourth Gym. Rather, Kise now joins his team for his own drills in his requested specifications while Kuroko checks on Kagami, and focusing on her own training as well.

But by November, she revealed herself to Kagami.

'Heee...glad you're doing it.' she said, startling the be-jabbers out of the redhead.

'Wah?!' he gasped out to see her. 'Who're you?'

'Who do you think is coaching you with notes?' Kagami's jaws dropped. 'Sorry about the mysterious notes deal but I'm extremely busy with my own girls' team too you know.' she said. 'That, and I'm kind of...sickly.'

'Who are you?' Kagami asked her with a suspicious frown.

'Kuroko Tetsuna.'

'You randomly train players?'

'Well, I only stealth-train people who take Basketball seriously. I don't train idiots who don't take it seriously.' Kuroko scoffed. 'Because if they have no passion for the sport, they won't take training seriously at all that no matter how much the coach gives, instead of expected results they get back lacking results. I'm still looking for others to mentor if only for the sake of increasing Interhigh Levels when we graduate Middle School, see?' she chuckled. 'The Interhigh League and Winter Cup for Basketball is quite lacking I suspect that when Middle Schoolers graduate, only then will it increase as I'm seeing notable guys.'

'Really?'

'Yes...and I'm glad to see you're doing it.' Kuroko smiled and the redhead twitched.

'Of course I would! Writing 'we're watching' is damn creepy!' Kagami sputtered indignantly. 'Any idea how you made me damn paranoid these past few months?!' Kuroko giggled at that.

'Heehee...sorry sorry...but its for making sure since I can barely check on people I look out for.' Kuroko giggled apologetically. 'Well, after summer, triple your workout OK?'

Kagami choked in horror.

'EHHHH?! I'm already doing triple as it is! You gonna kill me?!'

'You're still young, nothing will kill you yet, Kagami-kun.' Kuroko smiled in a way that scared him. 'Ja ne, I have to check on the others...oh yes, while NOT forgetting summer homework, go to the beach, and after a light breakfast while strapping water bottles to yourself for drinking, run until 11 o'clock in the sand. 11 onwards, have a heavy lunch and rest for until you no longer feel achy and around 4 pm, run on ankle-deep water. For our entire forty days of summer.' Kagami, despite his errr lacking in intelligence can tell how nasty that would be!

'Oni!'

xxx

Elsewhere, one Kiyoshi Teppei of Shoei Middle School gets notes too and he was baffled on who's sending him this too.

But hey, he gets help. Who is he to complain?


	7. Changes

Changes

For these nine months...everyone worked to train hard for the next Championships.

Kuroko began using certain supplements for her growth as she's still...flat. Barely a B and she's about to be 15 soon too. She stopped when she's a C and that's good enough for her. Too big is no good at all. That, and she might grow more when her sixteenth birthday hits. If she doesn't, she'll increase in size again.

And as a basketball player, she's also tall for a girl.

Tall, beautiful, shapely-slender athletic girl.

And strong too.

She's a Nadeshiko Middle Schooler after all.

Its to be expected of her.

That, and after one heck of a headache, she was able to increase two quarters of a game to three without tiring too easily. But the fact remains that if she uses the Zone, she can only last one quarter still but this time, she no longer collapses and only will after she plays for three quarters. That for her, is victory in itself.

She and Kise met up again after nine months of work...and both can see the great changes in each other.

Kise got taller. Taller than Kuroko now who is now reaching his neck with her head as she too, grew taller. Her silky, glossy hair also got longer too, and styled her hair in a hime cut, tying her hair in a ponytail. They also lost their baby fat as they grew into their mid-teens and looked mature but their youth as teens is still prominent.

'Uhm, nice to see you again after nine months, Tsunacchi.' Kise fumbled out nervously and shyly after they planned a meeting in a park again. She grew more womanly in the time they didn't see each other.

'Yes...we were both too busy in these nine months for improvement after all.' Kuroko smiled. 'You've gotten taller and more muscular.'

'So do you...you're shorter than you are last time.' Kise commented while keeping quiet about the fact that she FINALLY grew some chest. But wisely NOT said a word. 'So Tsunacchi, what clubs do you take now? You're no longer in the Basketball Club, right?' he asked her as they sat together.

'Yeah. But I managed to increase to three quarters before collapsing and I no longer collapse using my Zone, but I can only play for a quarter. If I press on for two I'll collapse again.' Kuroko informed him.

'I see...'

'What about you?'

'I trained hard enough to be able to do your fakes.' Kise grinned. 'Hurt my back a lot but its worth it.'

Kuroko smiled.

'Then on a weekend, shall we play? My clubs this time are Karate and Aikido.' Kise balked in fear at that. 'But rest assured I'm not going to get rusty just because I took on martial arts now, Ryouta. You know how my school works.'

'Ahaha, I know.' Kise grinned. Nadeshiko Girls raise girls to be smart, strong and skilled. 'But your school still calls on you to play since you're their Ace?'

'Not anymore as its for the sake of giving new members a chance to play.' Kuroko informed him. 'Well, that's unless Coach decided that line-ups are screwy so yet again, I'm a last resort.' she said, scratching her head. 'How are things in Teiko?'

'You know, Aominecchi's been real depressed ever since our match with Kamizaki last year.' Kise told her. 'Apparently he's upset with his friend on the court. Something about never be able to catch up to him even if he tried a lifetime and got called Monster.' Kuroko narrowed her eyes at that. 'And until Meikou, he played only to win and that's it. But since meeting your friend's school who put up a fight, he's happy again. He's looking forward to meet Meikou again.'

'Really? I see...so I guess he really did bloom but not in a good way.' Kuroko sighed. 'Looks like I have to keep an eye out...and no matter what, promise me you won't become like him?' Kuroko pleaded. 'If you lose your passion...the Zone will be sealed off.' she said worriedly and Kise just hugged her.

'As long as I know what I'm passionate about, you got nothing to worry about.' he promised her. 'Nothing at all.' he's doing it all for both himself and her, his first friend.

'Arigato...Ryouta. But I still worry and it will ease me if you don't suffocate in Teiko and succumb to their mentality and pressure. You're stronger than that. Just be yourself no matter what. And if change is a must, be the better person.' she said, hugging him back. 'Sore ori...Kiseki no Sedai now eh? I saw the article in Basketball Monthly.' she giggled as Kise drew back, sputtering with a blush.

'I don't know why the hell they called us that! All we did is just win!'

'Freshmen winning for two years straight? Really?' Kuroko raised an eyebrow. 'The media gave you that name because of that. But do realize that that name just heaped more pressure and expectations on the five of you and it'll get worse when its the Nationals again. The pressure will be crueler to you more than ever. I'm sure you felt it in your match with Meikou.'

'Yeah...I was shaking all over and I had no idea why until Nijimura-buchou told us.' Kise shuddered. 'It was horrible. Apparently one thing wrong and we'll be in media firing squad in a blink that's just nasty. And to think I was in it because I wanted to play with Aominecchi?! Oh crap, what a price I had to pay!' he complained while moving to lie down on her lap.

'So does Aomine still play with you?'

'Yep, if only cuz I give him a hard time until my stamina runs out that is...sure I'm great in skill but in stamina, I'm dead last.' Kise shook his head on her thigh in bemusement. 'Well, nobody's perfect and that's what keeps life interesting. Perfection is boring.'

'In this secular existence, perfection is an illusion. Regardless of all those who utter contrary, this is the reality. Common man seeks it out...they aspire to achieve it as if it were some tangible thing. But the fact of the matter is, perfection is a hollow shell. It is devoid...of any substance.' Kuroko told him. 'Perfection, after all, implies you've reached the summit. No trial and error, no ability to conceptualize. An omniscient being would have no need for such superfluous things*. No matter who and what we are, we will always be flawed and born flawed right from the start. There is no such thing such as a perfect person. People may claim to be perfect out of bias or arrogance but it doesn't change the fact that they too, are flawed. Arrogant morons who claim to be perfect...needs a reality check real fast and preferably, hit them quite hard with the strength of a wrecking ball.' she chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. 'Its more fun to be flawed because it means we have goals to work on. And there's many goals in life and keeps life interesting.'

Kise liked that.

xxx

At the streets, Kuroko met Kagami again, and his condition improved.

'Show me your jumping ability.' Kuroko instructed. 'Both using your left and right leg as a springboard of sorts. Then use dunks.' she said.

'Alright.' Kagami agreed as he did so...but even he noticed the difference. 'Wha?!'

'Oho, even you saw the difference between your jumps.' Kuroko smiled at his expression. 'All Basketball Players jump high but I've never seen someone like you who could stay in the air longer than normal after a leap. This makes great defense against opponents who are going to shoot or drunk. You being in the air longer can effectively block it. While jumping with your left leg is high enough as it is, your right leg is far stronger so I want you to train the strength of your left leg to be equal to that of your right. Upon doing so, train your shooting skills combined with your jumping. Its your best talent if combined real good. Think of that.' she advised him.

'Aerial Combat, is it?'

'Hai. But do take note that it may consume more stamina in the process so only use Aerial Combat when things go downhill. As you train your left leg to be equal to that of your right, triple your stamina training until you no longer feel stamina costs in aerial combat. I'll see you again in five months. You have exceeded my expectations.' she smiled approvingly as she picked up her bag.

'Where're you going to now?'

'Well, to check up on my other pupil. Ja ne~'

Kagami wondered if he's destined to meet female coaches in his life. Kuroko is his second female coach...

(after his third year and entering a certain school, he later smacked himself for tempting fate)

xxx

Kuroko checked up on Kiyoshi who now enrolled in Seirin High School. Its a relatively newly-built school that officially opened this year and he's scurrying around to found a Basketball Club as Seirin, while having a gym, doesn't have a team. He too, took his training seriously.

She left him locker letters and more stuff for him to do...but after 19 days, she got a reply in his shoe locker, asking his anonymous coach to observe his teammates and help out in spots their coach may have missed. She put in that she will, and they'll have an answer since she is also quite busy herself. Upon finding an opportunity to observe the team...

She put in a notebook this time, not a piece of paper, along with the words 'We'll be watching if you do it'.

In Seirin High School that's just freshly-opened, the newborn Basketball Club is of the opinion that they're in a Big Brother Show: Basketball Team Drama because of their mysterious helper.

xxx

At her house...she was resting in the furo after General Cleaning as usual to keep dust off her family's house, and checking for what may need repairing. Then her relaxation in the family furo is much-deserved. Her house only has dust issues and cobwebs and its occupants to worry about. At least its not ants! And not strenuous enough to send her into her usual fits.

After a bath, she proceeded to cook dinner for herself, and watch TV in the couch, playing anime DVDs.

She got mail.

 _Tsunacchi, you OK after the usual monthly ritual?_ -from Kise.

 _Yes. Its just dust and my dorm laundry. Nothing too hard._ she replied.  
 _How about you? What're you doing?_

 _Well, work. I have to catch up for a frigging week because the_  
 _agency managed to snag us a big-paying client I'm glad Momocchi's_  
 _helping me out with stuff I'll miss. Makes me wonder who these guys_  
 _are if my manager nagged me to go to work in freaking Kyoto for a_  
 _shoot! Akashicchi's apparently originally from Kyoto and doesn't mind_  
 _me going there as long as I bring back stuff he's requested and he'll_  
 _pay me back. I'm on a train to Kyoto with everyone right now but uh..._  
 _ITS ANNOYING THAT I HAVE SOME FANS IN THE SAME CABIN even though_  
 _its publicly known we're dating! If only I didn't have to do PR..._

Kuroko twitched.

 _Be the better person and handle this with maturity and care Ryouta._  
 _Just like the media in Sports, you'll be under fire if you upset some fans_  
 _even though its justified on your part but fans are what makes your_  
 _job sadly...in your industry, they're the King who you have to please._

 _Unfortunately!_ he replied, complete with unhappy emoticons. _Ah, can't_  
 _wait to arrive in Kyoto...shooting areas are fans-off zone and I wanna_  
 _go home to Tsunacchi..._

 _Maa maa, gaman shite ne...if you do, we'll do what you want to do for_  
 _a month unless my body strikes again._

 _Really?! Oh wow! I'll endure these annoyances for sure and I'm looking_  
 _forward to that!_

 _At least come home in one piece. That's more important._

 _You make it sound like I'll be torn apart be hyenas! ("(=TToTT=)")_

 _Fangirls and fanboys are human versions of hyenas and their idols_  
 _are a juicy tasty piece of meat they want a piece of as souvenirs.  
I'm watching the anime you recommended __to me and I must say,  
there's bits of real life here._

Kise just sent her a crying emoticon.

She sent him a heart.

He sent her a blushing smiley.

She sent him a wide-smiling smiley. _Come back safe._

xxx

When Kise came back from work...he went straight to school to deliver stuff his teammates bugged him for and he got paid for his trouble, but...

A pair of hands covered his eyes as soon as distribution was done, with everyone else thinking, "Since when did she get here?!"

'Tsunacchi I know your small baby-soft hands anywhere.' said Kise happily.

'Eh? You can tell with just my hands?' Kuroko blinked as she took her hands back and Kise turned to glomp her.

'Yup. Your hands are so small and cute, I won't forget that easily!'

'Yare yare, and to think I didn't even wear my usual cologne...anyway, I'm here because I want to see how far you've gotten.' Kuroko told Kise seriously. 'I asked your coaches for a car in standby because I'll go all out.'

Kise's eyes bulged.

Everyone was in shock.

'E-EHHHHH?!'

'B-but...but...' Murasakibara stammered out in fear, images of 'that day' haunted him that got him _afraid_ of very sick people.

'Don't worry Murasakibara-kun...I got strong enough to last three quarters and still stay OK. Last year's autumn, winter and this year's spring aren't wasted.' Kuroko reassured him. 'It'll be fine. Pretty sure I'll be able to play all four quarters soon for Men's Basketball.' several eyes bulged. Her condition is no secret among the starters.

She got that far now?

Talk about tenacity.

Akashi's opinion of her rose several notches higher due to her fighting spirit to complete a basketball game and have the closest she can get to a normal life.

'T-Tsunacchi...' Kise quivered as Kuroko went to sit on the bench.

'I'll wait for you here.' she said as the team went off to get changing.

'Kuroko, are you absolutely sure about this?' Sanada asked the frail student-coach, worried due to her inborn weak body she forged to be strong over the years.

'Hai...' said Kuroko. 'I've laid the foundations for Ryouta, I'll lay the final touches with this match. If I take on students...I take them seriously even if it means hospital visits. I'm used to it anyway. If Teiko thinks winning is as natural as breathing, same for me with hospital visits.' the older man was frowning.

'That's not something to complement on!'

'Well, it happens doesn't it? I'm so used to hospitals I _breathe_ hospitals. I just stopped the hospital from getting me into the Guinneas Book of World Records since I don't want infamy for such an annoying reason.'

Five minutes later, the boys are back.

'T-Tsunacchi...' Kise whimpered, fearing her collapse when Kuroko pinched his cheeks.

'Play your hardest Ryouta. I may have given you a final lesson but your final exam is today, so kindly buck up and be a pro.' Kuroko went professional mode with a tone to match. 'If you don't give it your all today...you're going to have a batsu game and I prepared Goya Shake! Extra Large and two of them for you to drink!' she said, pointing at the box-like container she has on the bench.

'Goya?!' Kise yelped as he pictured the wrinkly gourd in his mind. And drinking two shakes of those?! He looked ill already.

'Raw or cooked?' Aomine grinned almost deviously. Goya are extremely bitter gourds if uncooked. Even worse, she made shakes out of the hated vegetable. Blended Goya with Ice is Y-U-C-K.

'Of course raw otherwise it really won't be punishment wouldn't it?'

'F-fine, but your collapsing had better be worth it!'

'Hai hai~you better worry about me getting angry if you held back.' Kuroko narrowed her eyes as her own eyes sparked for an instant. 'This. is. your. final. exam. Beat me in two games.'

They were all sure they weren't imagining THAT.

"This girl...could she...?"

It was Murasakibara who did the Tip Off due to his height...and the one-on-one began...and they saw how strong she truly is, now that she increased her time limit. She moved with no restraint this time and her eyes...

She went Zone.

'We weren't imagining it!' Momoi gasped out, voicing their thoughts herself. 'She can use the Zone too!'

'Bakana...' Midorima choked out. 'Only truly talented people can access the Zone...does that mean that despite being born frail she actually has a high level of potential enough to access it?'

'Talk about bad luck but it happened anyway.' Momoi moaned. 'But given how taxing it is...will she even last two games?!'

'She did say two games but...does she plan on using it for two games straight?!' Aomine yelped in horror.

'That's insanity!' Akashi swore as indeed, Kuroko was in Zone mode...for quite some time now. Kise was having a rough time chasing her because her abilities are amplified.

"Tetsuna...I have to stop her! I don't want her to collapse again!" his worry for her was what triggered his Zone. Because he didn't want her to sacrifice for him anymore. He gave it all he got in a bid to defeat her quicker but alas, what settles wasn't the points limit but the timer on the Scoreboard itself. It was a wild game of TWO Zone users. However, due to Kise's Copycat ability and stash of moves, he won and passed her exam, but at a great price.

She had to be rushed as she shook horribly, her breathing was pained and that was while she was falling to the ground, collapsing!

Murasakibara fainted too.

His child-like mind is scared. Dead scared.

xxx

Hospital...

All doctors think, 'Not again!'

'Follow us here. She practically has her own private room here.' said the nurse as Teiko went to follow the nurse who ran to a room as two others followed and set up the equipment, and IV Drips. 'Honestly, she's here every other day she may as well turn this room into her own apartment.'

'You mean she's here that frequent?!' Sanada sputtered out, horror-struck. NOW he knew what the girl meant and she means it.

'Yes. Because she's so stubborn...she's always rushed here since Kindergarten.' said the other nurse to their collective disbelief. 'She keeps on training to the point of collapse just to prolong her Court Time Limit and a Basketball Game lasts about 2 hours if the clock stops for fouls and other reasons and she wants to last two hours without shutting down. Right now her limit is three quarters without collapsing so that's about 24 minutes. Now what did she do this time?'

'Let's just say she pushed herself too hard.' Akashi stated flatly. As if Nurses would understand what a Zone is.

'Yep, same old same old. Neh Kayako-san?' nurse one asked nurse two who was referred to as Kayako.

'But at least her efforts pay off when normal people would've given up on normal life by now Takako-san...'

'But why does she have such a weak body nurses?' Midorima frowned. 'This is way too abnormal.'

'Well, she's born with a genetic defect that she's born with a weak respiratory system which is why even a three minute walk tires her when she was little. She had to be home-tutored as a child, dropped out of school and she's used this same room for years.' said Nurse Kayako. 'Its something that can only be cured with an organ donor of a healthy system but donors can only do that if they're willing to donate before they die. Not only that, the parts must be compatible otherwise rejection will occur and she may not survive that. That's why she'd rather train it off than take a risk that she'll lose in badly.'

'Oh no...Tsunacchi...' Kise looked pale with fright as the others were horrified. And she pushed herself just for his exam. 'For how long will she be like this again?'

'Depends on what the doctor will say...'

* * *

A:N- The words up to where the asterisk ends is what Kurotsuchi told Szayel Aporro which I borrowed from for a bit. The words after that are my original.


	8. Feelings II

Feelings

Kise was at his very skittiest.

He could NOT concentrate at all.

Both in school, club AND work.

Kuroko was in hospital just for giving him his final exam to graduate her training. She's awake, but still feeble and cannot get up.

He visits her and all he wanted to do, was stay by her.

It wasn't just him.

Murasakibara is officially traumatized and scared of Kuroko. Just the mere mention of her name makes him freeze and cower in fright because he finds seeing her in her most weakest scary. He couldn't even bear to look at the bench, as if seeing that Kuroko was there, lying to rest when she collapses, looking frail as if death was seconds away. His fear was so ingrained he had to be given a talk about his issues. And to overcome his fear of a respectable, stubborn girl who just means well for their teammate as his mentor. Akashi had been his therapist as he's the only one who could manage the giant.

Sanada could agree that Kise and Murasakibara became a royal mess since that exam.

But soon, Kise's good mood returned when he saw mail in his phone.

'Coach, I'm going out!' Kise ran off.

'Oy Kise!' Akashi scolded, but the blonde was out.

'Let him be for now. There must have been good news from the hospital.' Sanada told Akashi. 'We can use the good morale he gained from it and maybe his performance will get back to normal. Our only problem now would be Murasakibara and we'll make it in time for our Interschool Prelims.' he said wryly. 'Any progress?'

'I was thinking exposure therapy but its a 50-50 chances of it backfiring and make his... _Kurokophobia_ worse so for now he talks with me after school and breaking down his fear wall.' Akashi scratched his head. 'I never thought a girl could land such a big impact in our school...on our two players no less. But I suppose a hospital visit is in order.'

xxx

Hospital...

'Tsunacchi!' Kise happily hugged Kuroko who went scarlet from neck upwards to her head.

For one thing, she still lacked understanding in emotions and Kise is making her feel weird.

Her heart beats like crazy.

Her face heats up and she turns red.

Granted, they were playing pretend.

But being with him feels real nice warm and cozy. He smells nice too.

'Ryouta seems to be in a really good mood today.' Kuroko smiled while returning the hug. 'Did something good happen?'

'I heard from the nurses that you'll be released today!' Kise beamed happily. Kuroko blinked before smiling. 'PLEEEEASE don't do it again Tsunacchi! Don't go back to the hospital anymooore!' he then wailed with comical gushing tears while wailing on her chest.

'That just can't be helped you know.' Kuroko deadpanned. 'You know my situation...'

'But still...'

'I'll be alright. Really.' Kuroko smiled. 'Someday, I can have a normal life with a little bit more work and luckily my abnormality is not genetically hereditary. I can leave the hospital as soon as my IV Drips run out. Then I can just take them off and walk out.' Kise looked at the IV Drips that are still halfway full.

'Er, let's spend the night here then.' Kise offered. 'I got no shoot tonight and its creepy to go home so late too.'

'Really? Did you tell your family?'

'Ah, I'm about to.' Kise quickly took out his phone to type mail in.

And they simply spent time with each other too.

While Kise realized his feelings...

She has a long way to go.

All she knows is that she liked being with him and that's it.

When the Night Shift Nurses came to check on Kuroko, the sight they found was that of Kise sleeping beside her bed as he pushed the couch closer to the bed. They even shared a blanket. Thankfully nothing happened when they checked, though, and found the sight cute.

Goodness knows what happens with teenagers these days...

xxx

Next day...

Kise woke up to see that he was hugging his best friend in her sleep.

All blood and heat rushed to his face and his heart began beating madly.

"I-I-I-..." he croaked out, wide eyed and petrified. His eyes also fell on her slightly-parted lips.

He found himself drawn to those lips, tempted to kiss her before he got back his sanity and he was horrified that he dared to try and steal a kiss off her. "WHAT WAS I THINKIIIING?!" he inwardly shrieked at himself in shock and horror as his hands were on the sides of his head in aghast. Shaking his head, he went to the bathroom to wash his face and do oral hygiene before fixing his hair. When he came out, she too, woke up. 'Tsunacchi, ohayo!' Kise greeted.

'Ohayo, Ryouta.' she greeted with a small smile. She then looked at her IV drips to see them empty. 'Oh! That means we can leave this morning!' she chirped as Kise looked to see the empty drips. Kuroko then carefully peeled off the medical tapes in order to be able to take the needles off her arms.

'Let's skip school today!' Kise suggested with a grin. 'We can just attend club later.'

'Yeah...'

Upon fixing the hospital room, Kuroko then took a shower as she was taken here in her sorry sweaty self, before leaving with her student...who wound up holding hands with her.

For them it felt natural...until Kuroko opened her big, straightforward blunt mouth.

'Nee Ryouta...do you know what to call what I felt when you hugged me yesterday?' Kuroko asked him in her usual clueless self. 'It felt really warm and cozy and I liked that.' Kise turned scarlet.

'Eh?!' she likes being hugged by him?! 'Er well, we're friends aren't we? Hugs between friends are supposed to feel like that.' he said shakily while embarrassed, nervously scratching his cheek with a finger. 'Besides, I was really happy you're OK after being asleep for so long I thought you'd never wake up!'

'Er, I was on sedatives due to chest pain, they made me sleep it off, only to wake when I want food. You probably wound up coming when I'm knocked out~' Kise face-faulted. He thought it was due to her condition, he had no idea she was drugged away!

'So what did the doctors say?' Kise asked her again.

'Well, I got stronger...but it appears I am close to my respiratory limits unless I get a transplant.' Kuroko sighed gloomily. 'But its too risky...even my parents would rather I remain as I am than take a risk we'd lose in. You can't just transplant organs...compatibility is a factor because of the health complications incompatibles cause by Organ Rejection by the body...I can play a complete game but I cannot use the Zone when I play.' Kise stiffened at that. 'But its enough for me. I can live a normal life but my Zone will have to be sealed away for good.'

'I see...but at least that's one goal down, neh, Tsunacchi?' Kise stated, trying to look at the bright side for her.

'Yes. As long as my Zone is sealed, I can enjoy the life I always wanted.' Kuroko smiled.

'Does Ogiwaracchi know of your Zone?'

'He does. But he knows full well of the drawbacks. He's trying to see if he can also achieve Zone so he's training triple to push himself and that's how Meikou got that close shave with you guys.'

'Heeee...but he still wants to play with me again.'

'That, he does. Well, we're in for a rougher spring and summer again, this is our final year after all and after this, its Entrance Exam Hell!' Kise shivered. 'Going to High School has never been so scary!'

'It won't be if you cracked books more often.'

'I still hate math and english!'

Time passes by...and suddenly one day, things took a turn for the worse...because of Murasakibara. And the giant pissed off Akashi into doing a 180 with his personality that after beating the crap out of Murasakibara in a game with him leaving the gym in a rage, Akashi on the other hand, began 'acting really scary' and calling him and four others with their first names...yobisute all of a sudden but NOT in a friendly way...

'Ask Midorima-kun about Akashi-kun...you said he's the closest to him right?' Kuroko gasped out while talking to Kise on the phone. 'Its seems my fears are coming true.'

/I'll try...then I'll send a lengthy mail./

xxx

'About Akashi?' Midorima raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah. After that spectacle not long ago, I really wanna know.' Kise shivered. 'That...that's not Akashicchi anymore...' Midorima sighed.

'Akashi...due to being heir of a very traditionalistic strict family in Kyoto, nobility for centuries before modern era came, they still have high pride and high expectations of themselves. I'd know since my family is just as affluent, but less strict.' the shooter told him. 'He's expected to be perfect since childhood. Subjects were drilled in him until he gets 100% mastery. His workload meant he had no childhood, and his work is enough to even make an adult cry. All Akashi have gone through that. The mere thought of nearly-losing to Murasakibara earlier when Murasakibara awakened to his talents made him snap out of fear of his father and what he might do if he lost even once whether to grades or extracurriculars. For Akashi, losing is out of the question as a result of his upbringing because of fear of the unknown as to what his father might do to him.'

'I've been suspecting this for some time...but there are two Akashis.' he continued to Kise's disbelief.

'You mean that split-personality thing?'

'Aa. As far-fetched as that sounds but its true.' Midorima frowned seriously. 'There were signs of 'it' back when you awakened Zone. A month before that, Haizaki was breaking club rules and skipping, and ignoring warnings and its starting to affect Club Morale as others began to think of skipping too. He only tolerated it as at the time, there's no replacement for SF yet...until you came along.' he told him. 'The second is very methodical and clinical in his objectives and methods. This second...is frighteningly cold and menacing. And Murasakibara awakened that monster.' he griped. 'Who knows when the original will come back or how we will get him back.'

'Perfectionism huh...?' Kise sighed. 'His father is a world-class perfectionist moron no doubt disliked by dozens of people by now and hopefully Akashicchi won't go that way too. Everyone here likes him for crying out loud I'd rather not see him end up like his jerk of a father years from now while losing that thanks to perfectionism. I'll tell you what Tsunacchi told me when I opened the topic to her because Teiko's demanding a lot of us lately.' he repeated to Midorima what Kuroko taught him.

'She really said that?'

'That's what she said. And she's right. I don't care much for perfection after that. I'm me, I do what I want to do, I'll do my best and that's good enough for me and keep getting stronger on my own terms and what keeps me happy while not losing what's important to me. Midorimacchi what about you? Everyone's changing and I think we're the only sane ones left this is spooky.' Midorima twitched as he pushed up his glasses.

'Sane? I don't think anyone's sane to begin with here.' he scoffed as he found Kise's expression at his words amusing. 'We adapt. Simple as that. Humans are adaptive creatures in order to survive. We'll win our third championship as expected of us. Then we can put these troublesome issues behind us and hopefully we won't be hearing about basketball while things slowly turn to normal. As a child of a doctor family even I can agree we're in a toxic environment and Murasakibara could use a wake-up call himself. He still has his Kurokophobia by the way. Akashi's been his therapist...until he pissed him off.'

'Uweee...' Kise sweated buckets.

xxx

'I see...so in a way Akashi-san cracked.' Kuroko mused as Kise skipped club that day just to be with her in her club in Nadeshiko as a guest. 'With a life like that, no wonder.' she sighed. 'And...' she twitched. 'Kurokophobia?!' Kise laughed sheepishly at that.

'Well...Murasakibaracchi is...how do I put it...child-like innocent despite how he looks. But its that childishness that makes him scary because on that day, he's what you'd call _innocently cruel_.' Kise pointed out. 'But also it makes him vulnerable. Seeing you in our final exams scared him silly about medically-weak people and he's mostly scared of you the other club members jokingly called it Kurokophobia and the name stuck.'

'Mou...that's not nice.' Kuroko pouted. 'But still I can't let that go on either.' she grumbled petulantly, causing her boyfriend to snicker. 'Ryouta~!'

xxx

Meikou has been aptly warned of the changes in Teiko's members and their personalities, with Kuroko urging them to make it _difficult_ to keep them grounded and not get even more inflated than they are now for their own good.

And by the time the Third Finals came...they did just that. Narrowly losing to a changed Teiko yet again. 181-179.

'Man, you're not kidding when you said they changed!' Ogiwara exclaimed as he met up with her in private in her house. 'Stronger and...colder?! Only Kise didn't change.'

'Well, Teiko's toxic atmosphere and evolving to their talents caused that.' Kuroko sighed. 'I'm just glad Ryouta evolved without getting affected...I'm glad I'm his coach. He never succumbed to the atmosphere there while still doing his best. How about you? Judging by how you're as bright as ever, Meikou doesn't have that toxicity it seems.'

'Naaaaw!' Ogiwara shook his head. 'Everyone's real nice Tecchan. I'm glad I got into that school and I got damn lucky!' he grinned. 'So how's life with your boyfriend? Blondie treating you well?'

'Yes but he seems to have changed a lot regarding how he treats me...I feel like I'm really happy as long as he's there...its all I care about.' Kuroko stated with a blush. 'I guess we're becoming something more.' Ogiwara eyed his childhood friend carefully. He asked his parents about topics like this...and his emotionally-retarded friend is growing up.

'Heee...I guess my threat worked! Haha!' Ogiwara laughed. 'At any rate I'm glad he treats you well...I've always been worrying on how alone you are in this house and Nadeshiko and with some guy I wasn't sure of...I could no longer watch over you unlike our elementary days...but at least you could now live a normal life after all that hard work and you're not gonna collapse anytime soon again...our younger days are scary.'

'Yes...all those years paid off, Shige.' Kuroko smiled. 'Its thanks to you.'

'Maa, at least I know basketball's useful for something other than having fun! It can even be great for therapy! Haha!'

Later that night however, Kise came for a visit. And drunk... 'Ryouta, you smell of beer...who on earth got you underage drinking?!' Kuroko choked out in horror, guiding her friend in her house, considering she's here for typical housecleaning day.

'Uweeee but something biiiiig happened in the agency everyone went to party...' Kise gasped out as Kuroko took him to the couch and turned her airconditioning full-blast, and an electric fan aimed at him before letting him lie down. 'I'll get some things ready.' for one, a puke bucket, and cool, damp towel as well as Watermelon Juice sweetened with honey, considering its still summer. She slowly helped him drink.

'It tastes good.' Kise smiled weakly while still dead drunk.

'You'll feel better soon. But really, you should know to say no to alcoholic drinks...its a big no for us athletes.' Kuroko gently chided while comforting him and Kise liked being hugged by her. 'Now that you got your first hangover I'm pretty sure you don't want a repeat incident...'

'Uweeee...' Kise could only moan like a zombie, looking quite ill. Yep, he never wanted to get drunk ever again.

'Good thing its summer vacation or it'll be hard explaining this away to school...ahahaha...'

'Neeee Tsunacchi?'

'Hm?'

'We were playing pretend at first aren't we?' Kise asked her and the bluenette nodded.

'Yes...'

'But I really love Tsunacchi for real now...I don't wanna play pretend anymore because I really love you.' Kuroko did NOT expect that as he shifted to turn around just so he could hug her and pin her to the couch. 'I love you...'

They found themselves staring at each other's eyes.

'...love? What's it like for Ryouta?' Kuroko asked him. 'Is it something like as long as you're with me you're happy? That it's all we want? Because that's what I feel for you.' Kise's broken into a drunken smile.

'Yeah! That's it!' he chimed as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

'I guess that's what love is.' Kuroko giggled. 'I love you too, Ryouta. I don't want to play pretend anymore either.' she said, wrapping her arms around him. 'So uhm...what does this mean? Are we a couple for real now?'

'Yep.'

'I like that.'


	9. Da Bomb

Da Bomb

From that love confession...Kise and Kuroko saw more of each other every after school.

They became a couple for real from that moment onwards.

For Kise, just having Kuroko was his anchor of sanity in Teiko. His feelings for her was his Zone's trigger and its precious to him. He mostly hung out with Midorima or Momoi in school since their teammates falling apart was causing the three of them to crack at the reality they were facing. Momoi was supporting her childhood friend, Kise was supported by Kuroko and Midorima, while having no one, was able to keep himself mentally in check while looking out for Akashi who had been his friend until he cracked.

The second Akashi goes Yobisute on them unlike his much politer original self. He also has a superiority complex. Basically the opposite of the original Kise basically told Kuroko NOT to come to Teiko because he wasn't sure how the 'second' will behave towards her and he'd rather not find out how.

They're dating still in a healthy relationship.

On graduation day...Kuroko ranked 8th. Due to her absences for medical reasons, she could not go higher despite her stellar grades. Kise ranked 23rd with her help.

However...they both have a bombshell to drop on each other.

'Tsunacchi, uhm...there's something I gotta tell you.' said Kise nervously.

'Me as well.' Kuroko admitted.

'Uhm, you first.' said Kise nervously.

'I'm going to America.' Kise's eyes widened as his world crashed on him. 'My parents met this friend abroad, a doctor who was part of an american team trying to find a new way out for organ recipients without suffering immuno-organ-rejection-thingy.' she said. 'They got a breakthrough, they needed a willing patient to work on...my parents signed me up in exchange for free medical treatments. I may get a new set of respiratory system and bits of my cardiac system while they study my genes due to what caused my genetic disability as a disease nobody's heard of in the Medical Academic Fields. So uhm...won't be seeing you for a while.'

'You should go. Its for your sake.' Kise smiled weakly. 'At least its a better reason than mine.'

'Yours?'

'Yeah...you see...I'm moving to Kanagawa.' said Kise. 'Our studio moved there, so me and my sisters have to adjust while our parents stay in Tokyo, in our house. I'll have to attend Kanagawa Schools too and I got scouted by Kaijo High School. I agreed because of my job and the school was OK with my schedule. But for how long will you be in america?'

'It depends. I just hope I'll come out of this in one piece though...my family took a gamble because money doesn't exactly rain forever.' said Kuroko gloomily. 'I also don't want to spend money on hospitals for the rest of my life either. If this is a success...you don't have to worry about me collapsing anymore.' she said. 'I have yet to tell Shige about this. You're the first one I spoke this to about.' that did little to raise Kise's spirits though. 'And since he's my self-proclaimed 'brother', he'll freak out worse.'

'I see...oh yeah, how about you meet Murasakibaracchi before you go?' Kise suggested. 'He still has his Kurokophobia.' Kuroko sported a crosshair despite her expression. 'He once said you haunt his nightmares.'

'...that's really annoying.'

'Yeah, I figure you should straighten him up before you go.' Kise chuckled. 'Akashicchi ordered...yes, ordered a meeting at a basketball park. Something about a last meeting before we split up. Watch from afar and when I call, you come OK? I'm kinda leery of the second and his...erm...personality.' he shuddered.

'Alright. I'll be leaving for America this sunday so I can get stuff done. My farewells and maybe...put an end to this ridiculousness called Kurokophobia.' Kuroko grumbled, while hugged from behind by her boyfriend. 'Honestly, who coined that term anyway? Can you kick that person where it hurt most for me?'

'Ahaha, that senpai graduated last year so who knows where he is now!'

Kise could swear there's imaginary dark clouds above her.

xxx

From afar, Kuroko watched the five boys talk together that late afternoon after their entrance exams to whatever high school they'd go for.

The thing is, only three are scouted with a direct in. Aomine went to a not-known school and _was_ scouted, but he turned all offers down because Basketball now bored him. Akashi was said to be going back home to Kyoto to attend Rakuzan, an elite school because his father already signed him up and left him no choice. He passed his exams flawlessly.

Soon, Kise gave his signal. A form of stretching. So she came with intent to surprise.

Her mere presence alone mortified and horrified Murasakibara into a cowering mess that he was curled up on his knees and hands protectively on his head, looking absolutely frightened. This caused five sweatdrops.

She had no idea what to say. Really.

'...oh dear...' Kuroko sweatdropped. 'You didn't tell me how bad it is, Ryouta.' she told Kise in a deadpan way.

'Kuroko?! Why're you here?!' Aomine gawked out, wide-eyed. 'Oy Kise!' he squawked out, looking at the blonde.

'I asked her help to straighten Murasakibaracchi out before she goes away.' said Kise. 'We won't be seeing her for a good while.'

'Murasakibara-kun.' said Kuroko as she squatted beside the shaking-in-fear tall boy. Even his jaws were shaking. 'I have heard from Ryouta many things about you lately...and there's a way for you not to be scared of me anymore.'

'T-there...is?' Murasakibara whimpered in sheer childish fear of her because seeing her means he gets reminded of how she looks like when she reaches her limits. It was the closest he could get to see someone close to dying, in his point of view.

'Yes. You see...I'm going to America as Patient Zero for a new breakthrough involving Organ Donors and Recipients.' Kuroko then explained the breakthrough in question. Decellularization. She explained it in a very simplified way for the others _who wasn't Midorima_ to understand. 'So my parents signed me up as Patient Zero experiments in return for free medical treatment. My whole Respiratory System and some of my Cardiovascular System will be replaced with new, healthy organs while samples will be taken off me to crack the code about my genetic defect. So my first few months of high school won't be here...but I'll certainly come back hopefully well so you won't have to freak out about me anymore.' she said kindly.

'R-really? I-I won't see you d-dying on that bench anymore?' Murasakibara stammered out while slowly looking at her. Kuroko sweatdropped. She's not exactly DYING...

'Well, you won't be if this is successful.' said Kuroko as she took out a tablet. 'This is a video of the process my parents sent me.' she said as she opened and played the video to show to the Miracles the process.

'Ohhh...we haven't heard of that yet!' Midorima gasped out. His family dabbles in medicine, so they'd definitely be updated but still...

'It's still being tested, of course you won't hear of it yet.' Kuroko reasoned. 'If things go well with me, then they'll make the announcement through the scientific community.'

'Heee...but what if they fail?'

'I die obviously.' Kuroko forced a smile.

The boys choked.

'Tetsuna! Don't even joke about that!' Kise cried in horror, using her name for once.

'Its a gamble, Ryouta...I don't want to worry you anymore either and like I said earlier, money doesn't rain forever.' said Kuroko as she stood up and put the tablet back in her bag. 'My family's fully-aware of this and we fully-discussed it through Skype. We can only hope for the best.' she said with a sad smile. 'I have others to say goodbye to before I go as well.'

'Tetsuna...your house tonight until sunday, OK?' Kise asked her shakily. 'Er, are your parents gonna be home?'

'Yes, so they and their friend can take me to America so you may want to introduce yourself first.' Kuroko smiled. 'I told my parents about you as well.' Kise went white granite in fear. 'Don't worry, father does not have any firearms so no shotgunning the boyfriend.' Akashi, Aomine and Midorima could barely hold back snorts of laughter.

xxx

'So that's why huh?' Kagami mused as his second coach is going to america with a justified reason. He felt he has had bad luck with his female coaches. One retired due to her declining eyesight, and this one was born with a genetic defect that's dangerous for her.

'Yeah. Do you have a Skype chat? I'd like to leave you instructions if possible to continue your developments.' said Kuroko. 'And I need to see the progress of my other pupils as well. By the way, what school are you going to?'

'Oh, to Seirin. Convenient. Near my apartment, Maji Burger and some of my favorite places.' said Kagami. 'I dunno about their Basketball Club though.'

Kuroko smirked.

Kagami's big mistake was NOT bothering to investigate schools before enrolling so he wound up in a school with a 'sucky club', thus he has a lot of free time to follow her instructions.

'Seirin neh? Funny. _My pupils are there_.' Kagami sputtered, 'Although just like you before, they had no idea who their stealth mentor is about the flaws they never saw in themselves. You'll be in good hands with the soon-to-be-sophomores.' she reassured him. 'They made it to the Winter Cup's first round last year but they lost to Kirisaki Daiichi through Foul Play...their Center was badly crippled in the knee since he got kicked there, causing Seirin's loss and the referees were none the wiser which made it even more...heart-wrenching.' Kagami's eyes narrowed dangerously. Foul play never did sit well with him. 'They never forgave that.' she stated grimly. 'I hear Kiyoshi-san is in rehab for his knee and is almost done, but he cannot be at his best. You might very well be their pillar of support until he comes back as if you really will join Seirin, you are the strongest man. For a newly-built school who made it that far, they have promise indeed.' she smiled. 'And a good friend of mine will go to Seirin too. Given his personality, you'll get along real well. He's an SF like myself and Ryouta.'

'Heee...so that means I'll be the one sneaking in notes huh?' Kagami snorted, playfully scratching his cheek with a finger.

'Yes. For me. Look after everyone for me, OK?' Kuroko smiled before getting ready to leave. 'I have to meet up with my parents. We're all nervous about this since I'm the first for this to be tried on. I can't back out now. A lot is riding on this.'

'Aa. I hope you live this one.' said Kagami hopefully. 'Your situation is no joke.' he said worriedly.

'I know.' said Kuroko grimly. 'As I said, a lot is riding on this. This method will change medical history in organ transplanting for patients in drastic need of organs without worrying about rejection if successful. For me I can finally live a normal life without spending a dime by volunteering as a test subject. And my days of collapsing will be over if all goes well.' she stated with resolve. 'I just hope I wake up afterward. I don't want...to die.' she said shakily, clenching her skirt in her fists. 'My parents bet on this. Ryouta and Shige are freaking out right now.' Kagami bit his inner cheek. His second coach, is scared stiff and who can blame her? 'So I won't be in high school for a couple months. But I will leave a failsafe.'

'Failsafe?'

Kuroko smirked.

'You think I'd leave my other students all alone against five powerhouses who also happens to be in five elite schools?' Kuroko drawled. 'I do have a way out if some new faces showed up, but not on par with you or the others...or if someone among the sophomores has the ability to. Be observant, Kagami. One of them may very well just wing this. It's something only a person who can blend in well to do this and no, not you, you're TOO noticeable.'

And she took out a book with a sticky note that read, 'apply this in basketball as a supportive/defensive measure'.

xxx

At home...

Kuroko was glad she cleaned up the house.

Her parents are coming home soon.

Kise will also be coming, so she began cooking a big dinner. A real Japanese Dinner since her parents may have had British for years.

She gave it all she got.

Soon, Kise came whom she greeted with a hug.

'Tsunacchi, your folks here?' Kise asked her nervously as he came at around sundown.

'Not yet...they'll be here at around nine with that doctor so I'm just doing ingredient preparation before I can cook them later. I want them nicely hot and fresh.' she said. 'Its been years since they're home after all.' she said softly. The 'because of me' was left unstated.

'Well, I'll be here until you leave if your dad doesn't chase me out first later.' said Kise nervously.

'Mou, it'll be OK! Really!'

Smiling, Kuroko let her boyfriend in.

She needed all she could get to buck up, and face a roadblock to a future where she won't collapse anymore and to stop everyone she cares for to worry about her too much.

They watched TV until 7:30 before cooking began...leaving the soup for last...

Then the doorbell rang.

Kise became white cracked granite out of fear, and seeing this, Kuroko went to get the door to see her parents, a foreign guy and Shige. 'Oh!' she gasped out as she hugged her parents, and him.

'Yo, Tetsuna.' Shige greeted, smelling food in the air, and his friend in an apron. 'I thought I'd come too for support and then your folks came up the driveway...'

'I'm glad you came because Ryouta behaves like shinigami-sama will get him today...he's in the kitchen, scared stiff of father.' Kuroko giggled as Shige sweatdropped while her father sported a rather interesting expression. 'Can you go get him?'

'OK OK, I'll go fix that octopus.' Shige snickered as shoes were taken off.

'So your boyfriend is here too huh?' Mr. Kuroko said rather...stonily. 'I hope nothing happened while we're gone?' like every father, he'd obviously fear what goes on when a boy and girl are alone in a house...

'Oh don't worry about that. He fears you more than going second to fourth base with me.' Kuroko chimed oh-so-bluntly that caused them to choke.

'Blunt as ever!' Shige choked. Baseball terminology for...sex indeed! 'So...just kissing?'

'And holding hands. That's it really...and since Ryouta's a famous teenage model in Tokyo, we can only do that much anyway because of the media stalking him and make a big deal out of it.' Kuroko pointed out. 'Goodness knows they're creative just to go get a scoop.' she grimaced. 'We're protecting each other by doing little while openly dating.' she said as her mother translating to the foreigner was not lost on them. 'Oh, and there's some outside now staking out our house.'

'WHAT?!'

'You can tell?!' Mrs. Kuroko choked out.

'Three years of stalking made me a veteran stalker-detector. In a way I became known simply for being his girlfriend. But I don't like the industry. I just like things simple...and looking after Ryouta.' she smiled as they went to the kitchen to see the nervous-wreck of a blonde, clearly petrified while also in an apron.

'So you're the famous Kise Ryouta?' Mr. Kuroko loomed, full-on at the terrified boy while the others settled down in the dining room with quite a banquet. 'I do hope you behave well around Tetsuna?'

'EEEEEK! NO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WEIRD OR FREAKY AROUND TSUNACCHI!' Kise wailed frantically, in freak-out and in sheer fear. 'SWEAR TO GOD, HOPE TO DIE!'

'Father, don't overdo it.' Kuroko sighed. 'Bad enough Murasakibara-kun has Kurokophobia towards me no need to have Ryouta have that same phobia at you too.'

'Ohhh? I'd like to hear that, sweetie.' Mrs. Kuroko said wryly...and Kuroko explained in English how the term came to be in Teiko. 'So that's how it is huh?'

'Yes...I set him straight this afternoon after the Entrance Exams...and I'll go to Seirin once my erm...medical operations are done.' said Kuroko nervously before looking at her boyfriend who's unable to move despite Shige's efforts. 'Ryouta, stand up and sit with us now, dinner!'

'O-OK...Kise squeaked as he stood up and walked like a robot to the dining table and sat with Shige for now, allowing the adults to sit around Kuroko.

'Man, you're really freaked out, aren't you?' Shige remarked wryly at the nervously-quivering blonde who is still scared. Shige sported an exasperated chibi, sweatdropping expression.

Fear of Papa is instilled perfectly well.


	10. Return Home

Return Home

Kise, due to the fact that he loves her more than he's scared of her father, stayed over until sunday.

He did, despite the hawk-like eyes of her parents and their doctor guest.

But at least he could still hold her and cuddle her while dealing with the Spanish Inquisition of when, where, why, and the hows with just the adults, while Kuroko cooked breakfast the next day.

The fact that he stayed with her despite her condition when most people would have left her by now, speaks volumes. He is also clearly loyal to her for very simple reasons. She's not clingy, nagging, grating, annoying, selfish, never tied him down nor used him to have an easier chance in the model industry. She cares just for him and let him have his freedom and didn't possess a shred of traits he disliked/bordering on hated. She was someone he would never let go because girls like her personality are rare and he could see a happy future and healthy relationship with her.

There were many things Kise loves about his girlfriend.

While she started out socially-inept and lacking in emotions, she was also brutally-honest and blunt, incapable of lying, putting on airs, and pretending to be something she wasn't. But she learned emotions eventually and retained her inability to lie. He would never cheat on her and he knew she never would on him. She stuck mostly to him even though he was teammates with two wealthy guys when girls these days go for richer boyfriends. Kise came from a typical normal background, his good looks just scored him a job. If not for his job, he would just be a normal good-looking guy.

But he held an appeal that helps him separate friends from users.

He's a well-selling model.

Its easy to spot someone who just wants his help for an easy in after building enough rapport with him and after that, leave him once they got what they wanted.

His sisters would tell him about this as _they suffered this_.

Their daughter was not such a person.

Yamato Nadeshiko indeed. Even better, she was not aware of who and what he is at first! It took her a frigging year to know of his job and fame and by then, they were very good friends and she never changed how she treated him and is painfully-aware he became a selective misogynist...before things changed between them and Kuroko really cares for him and loves him and that's all he wants. And she's not interested in his career at all. She preferred being in a job where she's more suited to 'raising' talents...specifically, Basketball. She'd rather be a Coach!

The fact that Kuroko made him one of Japan's famous 'Generation of Miracles' speaks well about her ability to raise a B-Ball Player and she's an incredible player herself-until her lungs start on her, that is. She's on par with the Miracles with 'The Zone' with her skills greatly amplified. So far, she's the only girl they knew who could do it, and Kuroko's trigger for her immense concentration, was her own body limits before 'she croaks'. And ever since she could do it, the others were trying to find their triggers too. And by third year, she could now last to three quarters of a whole basketball game. She got that strong in her condition.

Kise gained his own Zone with his own trigger being his girlfriend herself and gaining it made her very happy enough to cry for him about it.

xxx

The Streetball Court...

This was so the parents and the doctor can see her full...and her limits for medical data.

They made sure the car is ready on standby, and the two began playing.

And boy are THEY good. They played with great skill, body control, speed, agility and judgment combining it with their basketball skills, eventually 'going Zone' much to the astonishment of the adults.

'Well, your daughter is indeed as good as Ryouta claims she is.' the doctor choked out while he has his clipboard out. 'Are they really just teenagers?!'

'I-I heard from Tetsuna that Teiko's starters is good and she told me that she's just as good...but I never knew it's something like this!' Mr. Kuroko choked out, wide-eyed as the two teenagers played before them in a high-level one-on-one.

But before the forty minutes could end, Kuroko began swaying dangerously...

'Tetsuna!' Kise cried as he was quick to get to her.

He was the first to react in fact!

The adults then realized that the girl needed medical help fast three seconds later.

xxx

Hospital...

Kise was asked the full details while the doctors worked on Kuroko. In English.

'So you're saying that Miss Tetsuna worked hard to last half a game since last year and now on your third year she's strong enough to last almost a whole game.' Doctor Sanders mused as he wrote Kise's observations on his clipboard. 'However, by using what you call 'The Zone', she lasts only one and half a game before needing medical care. But what's this 'Zone'?'

'It's an almost subconscious state of ultimate concentration...people sometimes call it State of Self-Actualization.' said Kise. 'But in this state, users of The Zone become focused on only one thing in a very tunnel-vision like state; Basketball. They are only aware of the game and nothing else. And in the Zone, a player's most defined traits are highly-amplified at the cost of double or triple one's stamina because Zone also is mentally-taxing, not just the body.' Kise explained. 'Only those with incredible talent can access it on a near-subconscious level. They wouldn't know they can do it unless someone in the know saw them and told them about it. She was so happy she cried when I could do it too but there's a trigger.' he said with a blush.

'A trigger?'

'Yeah. Its not really a requirement but it makes things easier for us.' Kise added. 'By thinking about it, we have more...motivation, so to say.' he sighed. 'I cared about Tetsuna and I would focus on ending our training before she collapses again. That was my trigger.' he said gloomily. 'And Tetsuna uses her time limit as a focus before she collapses again. In her case, her incredible flexibility, speed, agility and her Fakes are greatly amplified, nobody can catch her much less steal the ball from her that even Aomine admitted he can't catch her if he played her because girls are lighter therefore faster. She is her school's Forbidden Ace because while she's so good, the costs are...eh, not so good.' he grimaced. The adults could agree with him, really. 'As for me, the skills I imitated off players are more polished than the original's and I am stronger with them than the originals can do their moves. An improved Copycat so to speak. The others wanted to trigger Zone too when Tsunacchi showed she could do it...since my final exams as her Basketball Apprentice, they took to really focusing!'

'Basketball Final Exams?' Doctor Sanders was thinking that Kuroko gave Kise a test paper about questions about Basketball in his imagination as that's usually what happens in PE Classes...

'Yeah. She went all out on me, triggering her Zone even! Playing her is a nightmare I barely passed my exams before her lungs got shot again!' Kise shuddered. 'If Tsunacchi played using her Zone in her condition...think what usually happens to her in the hospital and _its worse by a factor of five_. Seeing Tsunacchi like that is what gave Murasakibaracchi his 'Kurokophobia'.' he told them. 'For the doctors who were used to 'the usual', her state post-zone _was something new to them like a new horror movie_.'

'...good thing we met Doctor Sanders!' Mrs. Kuroko choked, eyes wide in horror. The mere idea of their daughter in such a level of condition is absolutely horrifying to both parents.

Indeed, this time, what the parents are familiar with is their daughter in her usual state. But they couldn't imagine her state had she used 'The Zone'. Doctor Sanders also took photocopied records of Kuroko's hospital records since childhood with some bloodwork to take back to America.

xxx

Months later...

Kagami Taiga, one of Kuroko's shadow students had to smack himself because he indeed tempted fate. His new Coach is a woman yet again!

He also receives tasks from Kuroko after asking the Advisor to make him videos of their trainings...without Riko finding out. Because he sends the videos to his Hidden Coach who then sends instructions. In turn, he chucked his old Coach at her.

He inwardly cringed that she is a test subject for a new medical breakthrough for the sake of getting treated for free in return. But they took various samples off her for her DNA work and then studied her horrible parts after they took it out for the sake of figuring out this new genetic defect nobody knows about. They're happily 'taking it apart' in a lab while Kuroko is recovering post-surgery, unable to play or train for at least, four months. At least her children will not inherit her defect. So she's spending her first semester in America, but she'd be back in Japan for the summer, enrolling in Seirin since its near her house and the hospital for convenience. And its a brand new school. Her parents would remain in Britain where money rains harder in the family accounts than it would if they keep working in Japan.

He had long since known this fact, and got to know the guy who's the one who introduced Kuroko to a sport that gradually improved her health. Ogiwara Shigehiro, a guy very easily likeable its very, VERY hard to hate him. That, and he knows full well about the miracles and how they work. Kuroko was the very reason Meiko gets second place every damn year...due to _disturbing issues in the school_ that Kuroko begged Meiko's help to keep the Miracles grounded and she went the whole way because things were getting unhealthy real fast. And Kise told Kuroko who told Shige who told his team that they graduated with one casualty: Akashi Seijuuro.

Aomine recovered from depression that nobody gave him a challenge anymore until Meiko came along and gave him what he wanted(the thing is, its difficult to keep it that way).

Midorima has common sense, and an upbringing that made him grounded, and as a child of an affluent doctor's family, even he could see the toxicity they were in but the Shooter couldn't say a word as Teiko's blood is all about winning, they could care less about anything else and he's the only one aware that their Coach was TORN because the Headmaster LOVED the publicity the Miracles brought in that he demanded Special Treatment for the boys in exchange for winning and Coach Sanada was more into supporting them in difficult times, but the Headmaster 'is an asshole' and the Coach was in a hard place thus and couldn't do anything. Midorima is also the only one who first noticed something bad, and he told Kise.

Kise remained grounded because of his girlfriend-coach, and Shige knows full well what went on between the pair as a teacher and student before their relationship took to the next level when originally, they had been _faking_. Faking turned real however, and he has the approval of both him and her parents for them to date freely after hearing what lengths Kise went through for her in her roughest times. Kuroko kept Kise grounded thus he could only get along with Midorima the most as through his girlfriend, he understood the rough times Teiko was in and would often counsel him.

Murasakibara was the second to bloom and lose his fire, and is the one who made Akashi a 'casualty' without knowing it because he is 'basically a big, innocently-cruel kid with a screw loose'. He also suffered 'Kurokophobia' and would be reduced to a cowering wreck if Kuroko was within eyesight much to Seirin's hilarity but Kuroko tried to diffuse his fear of her by saying she would be getting medical treatment so he wouldn't have to be scared of her anymore. But still, Kuroko would avoid showing up in public games within his eyesight otherwise whatever school he's in will lose by default if his school is playing. Shige heard from Kise how Murasakibara reacted when he saw her! It was both funny and creepy, this cemented the fact that he really is 'just a big child'.

And there's a good reason why Akashi is a casualty...a nasty family upbringing with unholy pressure to match, then Murasakibara's deeds and words that day lit up the powder keg that caused Akashi to get a split-personality that is very cold, clinical and logical who thinks with cold logic that disregards emotion and he would act regardless of who he hurts as long as he wins while the real Akashi they've known for three years is either gone or was 'suppressed' by the 'new' Akashi that the next day after Murasakibara's provocation, the other Akashi practically spooked them all they really can't do a damn thing about him.

But Kise is the only one who got a photo mail about the center of her chest(not her breasts, they're covered with a blue hospital robe) to show him her surgical incisions with numerous stitches.

When he got mailed about it in Kaijou, he freaked out during club break time and wound up tossing his phone in his getting startled, and Kasamatsu caught it...making Kise explain what the photo was about just to make it clear he's not into 'weird things'.

His team and coach stared at him due to the details.

Nakamura shuddered at the loads of stitches.

Kobori's ghost came out.

Moriyama fainted.

Kasamatsu was stunned speechless and Hayakawa fainted.

The week before Summer Vacation started...a plane landed in Haneda Airport with her on it.

Kuroko's changes were the fact that her hair got longer. And she didn't come alone. She came with Kagami's first Coach, Alexandra Garcia.

'Well, its good to be home for you huh?' Alex asked Kuroko who smiled.

'Yeah. Everyone is in Tokyo for the Winter Cup.' she beamed. 'That means everyone is here. Ryouta, Shige and Kagami-kun.'

'Well, no basketball for you for now, you hear? Not even Martial Arts until at least, summer is over.' Alex reminded her. 'You're still healing.'

'Hai...'

Alex can only chuckle.

Taiga sent her to this young girl who was his second coach and gave him a weapon that he understood front-back-up-down-left-right of Aerial Combat and his Jumping Power as an asset to get to know her and maybe 'have a Coach-to-Coach talk' but Taiga had FORBIDDEN her from kissing the girl-who-has-a-boyfriend. Cute. But hey, a greeting is a greeting~and she's a likable girl unlike most teens she's seen lately. Honestly. Yamato Nadeshiko indeed!

And the two women boarded a taxi to go to Kuroko's house where they'd stay over as Kuroko's parents remained in Britain since it pays better so they have the house all to themselves.

And the next day...Kuroko visited Seirin while Alex went to Akita. But Kuroko learned they went to a beach resort for a camping trip, so she had gone to Kanagawa instead to visit Kise, dressed in a blue dress and a cropped white jacket with matching sandals. Her hair is in a loose low ponytail.

She retained her usual invisibility. She was only visible when she was with Kise but without him, her lack of presence rears its ugly head.

So she effortlessly snuck in, and watched the Team Practice in the gym and see how Kise is faring with his new team. And she's pleased with what she's seeing.

"It seems I taught you well indeed." she thought fondly with a smile. Kise has a very good relationship with his teammates. He could smile and laugh for real.

She would wait until club is over.

Boys time is Boys time.

For now, she's content watching how Kise, is a success for her as a Coach because she managed to keep him away from the toxicity of Teiko while making him one of the best players in the high school circuit. Given his stories of Teiko...this must be a good school wherein he could really be happy in and pretty emotionally and mentally healthier.

She approves with a high mark.

When Club finally ended with the Coach giving them helpful criticisms followed by ways to improve or to correct mistakes, she approves again.

She then snuck downstairs to wait by the locker rooms and next to it were the showers.

A nice surprise...as soon as she sprays some air freshener she brought just for today. This room reeks too much of Eau de l'odeur corporelle! An anti-bacterial scentless one just to get rid of the smell! Euuugh! She sprayed on the seats, floor, and the lockers. Phew. By killing bacteria, the smell is also killed. She also turned on the air conditioning, setting it to max before leaving to hide by the stairs.

As much as she loves her boyfriend, its still one thing to be hugged by a sweaty person.

'Whoa! Our locker room's cool!'

'Who turned on the air con?'

'This is niiiice!' and the boys went in to get themselves freshened up again. For a good half hour...they were in the baths, enjoying a thorough bath before going out to get dressed in their school uniforms to go home.

The ghost is waiting by the doorway but unseen because she was leaning on the wall.

In fact, some guys went past her even because she was crouching down.

But when Kise came out, she silently stood up, and... 'BOO!' she startled the boys who freaked out as they looked at who did it.

A blue-haired girl.

Not just any blue-haired girl...

'Tetsuna!' Kise exclaimed, wide-eyed. 'You're back!' he cried while carefully hugging his girlfriend in their reunion. 'Jeez, you could have told me so I could pick you up and skip today!' he whined.

'Nope, no skipping even if its for me, Ryouta.' Kuroko playfully flicked his forehead. 'Winter Cup is coming, right? And I came here with a guest. My rehabilitation trainer I didn't want her to feel awkward.'

'Oh...so where is she?'

'She said she'll be staying in Akita for a week to visit her former student.' said Kuroko. 'Aaaand a little warning...she kisses everyone she meets for the first time as her idea of a greeting but thankfully, doesn't do it a second time after she meets you once.' the Kaijou club froze. 'She kissed me too...and my parents...and my doctors...french. hot. kiss. With tongue.'

The boys went beet red.

'EHHHHHH?!'

'Oh hell no!' Kise sputtered out, freaking out. 'Lemme kiss you right now to wash it off!'

'NO PDA IN SCHOOL!' Kasamatsu roared with a red face and kicked him.

'Gaaah!'

'...he has a point you know.' Kuroko pointed out to her downed boyfriend before turning to look at Kasamatsu. 'And sir, kindly not kick him too hard in the rear. I do need those parts of his and we haven't even gotten _that_ far yet.'

The boys choked.

'...blunt as ever...' Kise commented weakly.


End file.
